A Complex Heart
by Elara Jupiter
Summary: Tessa was reluctant at first but she finally decided to disagree with her conscience and make Will jealous. And she decided to do it with Gabriel Lightwood. But what happens when Tessa and Gabriel fall for each other? Even though she still has feelings for Will. More importantly what will Will do? Modern day/AU. please R&R! On Hiatus! Indefinitely
1. Chapter 1:Foreign languages and a girl

** And here is another story that I've been thinking about for awhile. It will be Wessa and have Gabriel-and-Tessa stuff too. And even though I have most of the story written out I can still change a lot of stuff. So tell me if any of you readers want to see something more or less of. **

**Therefore, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, except for a few of my OC's. The plot is also mine.**

* * *

"I mean look at her, her nose is big, she has wide blue eyes the size of saucers, and her hair is not even that silky."

"Tessa your being petty. Do I need to do something?" Sophie Collins, Tessa's best friend asked, sarcastically. The corners of her mouth tilting up.

"Yes, go and break them up." Tessa said, sipping her iced Carmel latte. She then mixed it around and thought about going over to Will and the girl.

"Why would I go do that? Will needs to move on and so do you." Sophie stated, grabbing Tessa's chin and moving her face to stare at her.

"Yeah but," Tessa paused." I just get so jealous when I see him with other girls and-"

"Umm, correct me if I'm wrong but your the one who broke up with him. Your the one who left him standing in the cold rain. Not him."

Tessa looked at her best friend, skeptically. She had always thought of Sophie as the more beautiful one out of the duo. And Tessa had selfishly thought that when Sophie got slashed, with a knife, by her ex-boyfriend that she would look less-beautiful, but Sophie still had flawless skin, perfect lips and eyes, and smooth brown hair. Tessa felt awfully guilty when she thought of the scar messing up her best friends' face.

"I know, however, it was for good reason." Tessa said, taking another sip of her drink.

"Tessa, breaking up with a hot charming guy like Will because you felt threatened by the attention he was getting from girls and the fact that he might not feel as strongly for you as you felt for him, does give you a good reason to just dump him. If you were so worried you should of asked him or told him how you felt. Put down a strict rule that you were the only true girl for him. And if he didn't like it then you would know he was wrong. Therefore, don't get jealous because your ex-boyfriend is trying to move on." Sophie finished, shaking her starbucks cup. "I need more coffee, I'll be right back."

Tessa stared after her friend. Sophie was right, wasn't she? Tessa should have did exactly what Sophie said but it was too late and now Will was flirting and holding hands with a blonde haired blue-eyed beauty.

She then found herself staring right at the girl and Will. He looked so comfortable and like he was actually interested in the girl. Who happened to be poking her abnormally large bosoms out and leaning in close to him. Tessa then realized why he was so interested in her and she shivered. Then she felt a pang in her chest. She had thrown away that hot man.

Will was a sight to see. With his deep blue eyes, dark hair, lean muscled body, and perfect lips (Tessa had a fascination with lips), who wouldn't want Will. Therefore, when everybody heard William Herondale was single everyone thought Tessa should be put in a mental asylum. And to add he had a great personality and-

Violet eyes were staring straight at Tessa and she became aware that they were not the girls' but Wills'. And Tessa immediately looked away and down at her drink. After a few hesitating moments she finally stood up and walked over to Sophie.

"I'm going back to the flat, I'll see you when you get there." Tessa whispered into her best friend's ear.

"Oh I am not coming home tonight I'm going over Gideon's." Sophie blushed at that and Tessa thought that it was so adorable.

"You know I still have yet to meet this Gideon boy and yet here you are going over his house." Tessa patted Sophie's shoulder and said, "Enjoy your sleep-less night."

As Tessa walked away she heard the surprised gasp of Sophie behind her. And Tessa just smiled and avoided looking in the direction of Will and the girl.

Tessa decided she would make Will jealous just then. No matter what her conscience said or Sophie said. It was her dumb mistake and she was not going to move on but instead backslide, right into Will's lean tattooed arms. Either by jealousy or confronting him. She of course chose the latter.

* * *

Tessa was in foreign languages and really wasn't paying attention to the professor. She was too busy thinking about Will and jealousy. Who would she be with to make Will envious. Tessa definitely did not want another boyfriend. However, maybe it'll be just like a movie or TV show where the girl finds a boy, or boy finds a girl, who is also looking for somebody to make jealous. Then in the end everyone will be with who they want. And nobody will have feelings with anybody they were not intending to have feelings for.

But could something like that, basically a fairytale, happen. Tessa had learned way before that day that life was not a fairytale, yet Tessa still wanted to believe it was.

"Jessamine, if I wanted to backslide to an ex-boyfriend that I wanted, how would I do it?" Her beautiful friend/flat-mate, turned to Tessa with her cherry red lipstick and blonde curls.

"Well my obvious answer is jealous-" She stopped short and let her brown eyes go wide." Omg! Are you backsliding to Will! Is it going to be a one night stand-backslide or serious relationship- backslide?" Jessamine asked, whisper shouting.

"How do you know it's Will, and it would be a serious relationship." Tessa turned her full attention on Jessamine and raised her eyebrow.

"Because Will is the only slightly serious relationship you had and you haven't moved on since then." Jessamine began applying lip stick again And when she was finished smacked her lips together.

"Alright fine it's Will-"

"Like I said," Jessamine cut her off. " Anyway I know the perfect boy."

"I can't believe I am letting you help me make Will jealous." Tessa smacked her forehead with her hand. "But tell me who the boy is and if he is trying to make a girl jealous too." When Jessamine conceived an evil smirk on her face Tessa immediately regretted telling Jessamine about backsliding.

"You already know I know all the gossip, but apparently the boy is trying to do the same thing like you are, so there will be no feelings, hopefully." Jessamine said, still sprouting a devilish smirk.

" Oh by the angel I think I wanna back out." Tessa stated, feeling like a chicken and idiot.

"No you will not!" She scream-whispered. Trying to make her voice as low as possible. But she earned a snide remark from a boy in the row behind them. "Shut your four-eyed face up Aaron or I'll make you regret you picked this university."

"Jessamine!" Tessa whispered, but Aaron had shut up and sinked back into his seat and buried his face into his MacBook.

"You know I hate Aaron, but anyway it's that boy down there."

Jessamine pointed her pink acrylic finger nailed index finger at a row in front of them.

"Jess there is more boys than I can count in that row." Tessa said, stretching her neck.

"Alright he's the sandy brown-haired boy. As a matter of fact don't you know Will's enemy, Gabriel Lightwood?"

"Oh yeah, Lightworm." Tessa froze and made her eyes bulge out. "No Will would not want me back after I pretend to be with Gabriel. And Gabriel's ex-girlfriend, Amy, would probably kick my ass."

"First off, yes that is the boy I'm talking about. Second, Will would want you even more. In fact I'm pretty sure makeup sex is going to be amazing. And third I'll kick her powdered ass before she touches my friend." Jessamine tended to love her friends with cuss words and threats, yet it still warmed Tessa.

"Makeup sex?"

"Tessa your backsliding, do expect som. Anyway-"

"I wish I had makeup sex." Tessa and Jessamine both turned around to Aaron.

"Aaron shut up. Must you ruin our moment, think about your love life with yourself." Jessamine said rolling her eyes and turning back around."Anyway I have plenty of plans for what you and Gabriel are going to do and say in front of Will." She tapped her fingers together in a maniacal manner.

Tessa regretted more and more with every second that passed, what she was about to do. She stared at Jessamine's evil grin and shook her head. Instead she stared at the back of Gabriel's head.

* * *

**So this is another story that I have huge, major plans for. Like I already know who Tessa-ends-up-with story. Therefore I shall update more often! Again because I already have an outline for this story. Soooo yeah!**

**Please review, they inspire and make me happy! **

**Okay bye!**

**-Skts73**


	2. Chapter 2:The Cafe

The London Institute's cafe was huge. There was the taco/burrito buffet, salad and wrap bar, the actual buffet with an assortment of foods, the drink station with all the drinks you could think of and then the ever bustling Starbucks. It was a food heaven for everyone in the university. Even though Tessa did not like certain foods that much she loved the cafe.

At one time Tessa adored the many round tables and chairs, the huge stations of food and drinks and the smell of cooking.

However, in present time Tessa thought the smell gave her a head ache, the huge stations of food were just annoying and the many tables and chairs just made her frustrated. She was looking for Gabriel.

After Foreign Languages Jessamine told Tessa to go find Gabriel during her lunch break. Therefore, Tessa agreed to it. Until she remembered that Gabriel had the same free time as Tessa did. If she listened to Jessamine she would have remembered.

Anyway as Tessa searched around for Gabriel she was not fully aware of her surroundings and started when she heard somebody whisper something in her ear.

"Who are you looking for?" The persons lips were so close to her ear that Tessa thought they were touching it. But that was not the only thing that made her shiver, it was the smooth British voice that came out of those lips. A voice that Tessa missed so much.

Tessa swiveled around and came face to face with Will. She gulped and said,"Um nobody. Why would you suggest that." She stepped back a little bit, trying to gather herself up in front of him.

"Well we went out for quite some time and I know when your looking for someone. You always tilt your head to the side and play with your hair. And even though you are tall you stand on your tip toes."

Of course Will was right. She was tall and she always did those things when she was looking for someone or she wished he was wrong.

"Well it's none of your business." Tessa said, beginning to turn away.

But Will grabbed her wrist and firmly turned her around to him.

"Tess, why are you doing this? You break up with me for an unknown reason and now you expect me to leave you alone. To just forget about the endless nights we spent talking, and of course not talking but doing other stuff. Pleasurable activities, might I add." Tessa blushed at that and wriggled her hand out of Wills' grasp.

He smile at her blush but continued on. "You expect me to destroy all the images of your beautiful face and soft caresses. To forget our love of books, our connection-"

Tessa cut him off, " Will your making-"

However, Tessa never finished her sentence because a girl came up to Will and slipped her arm through his. Tessa immediately recognized her from the coffee shop yesterday. _Damn you, you hot girl. _Tessa thought bitterly as she watched Will's walls go back up. The walls that showed none of his true emotions.

"Will," the girl whined," I thought you said you would get me a taco." She smiled up at Will and pecked him on the cheek.

"Oh I just bumped into Tessa here and she asked if I wanted to go to the movies with her, but I said I intend to spend my night with you and you only." Tessa burned with jealousy and wondered if anyone could see steam coming from her ears.

"Oh, well come on lets go get something to eat." The girl then sneaked a peek at Tessa and then wrapped her arms around Will's neck. And then to Tessa's surprise they started to make out. Tessa really hated the fact that Will and the girl went to lunch at the same time as her.

After their disgusting, although Will and Tessa had their fair share of it, display of PDA, Tessa said," Are you done yet?" Then she walked right through them and stormed over to the salad bar.

As Tessa began to angrily pile her plate up with lettuce she thought about what just happened. At first Will looked like he missed Tessa, dearly. He showed his true feelings. And Tessa had thought that just maybe she didn't need to make him jealous in order to backslide to him. But when that blonde slut came out of nowhere and sucked Will's face off, she knew that she had to make Will jealous, she had to know if all those things were true, what he said.

Tessa was so deep in thought and oblivious-again- that she was startled when she heard somebody ask, "Are you getting chicken or not?"

She turned around to see a dazzling grin plastered onto a gorgeous face with sandy brown hair. It was Gabriel Lightwood, which means Tessa had found him.

* * *

Will watched as the girl that he loved, so much, walk away and over to the salad bar. She was hot, more so than the annoying girl he was dating.

She actually had a body, one that wasn't like a straight stick and bony. No, Tessa had curves. But not deep curves, instead the ones Will liked. She was tall too and perfect to kiss, when he actually was kissing her. And even though her body was amazing her face was equally mesmerizing too.

Tessa had the amazing lips that Will always found kissable. They weren't too big but they weren't thin. Her eyes were gray, a luminous gray instead of dull gray like a clouded day. And Will could not describe it but the rest of her face was just... Then her hair voluminous and dark, naturally curly and not to long. It touched the middle of her back, just how Will liked it.

And all this made her dumping him even more painful. It was like a stab in the heart, a painful heartbreaking stab. The bad thing was Will did not even know why she did it. They were just walking in the park when Tessa blurted out that they needed to break up.

And to think Will was going to tell Tessa that he loved her. But his plans were ruined with a few single words.

Now Will watched as Tessa stood at the salad bar and went along with his new girlfriend as she dragged him along. Along to the taco/burrito buffet, or more like swerving around at the different tables of trays of meat and vegetables and sauces. However, all the while Will kept an eye on Tessa, which was easy since the buffet had a clear view of the salad bar.

Tessa was standing alone until a boy came up behind her and he immediately recognized him as... _Lightworm. _Will didn't realize he said that aloud until his girlfriend, Miranda, said," What, who are you talking about."

"Nobody, just pick something so I can go sit down eat my food." Will said, trying to get a better look at the two.

They were laughing then, Tessa's face lit up, and when her face lit up Will began to burn with something. Rather a feeling, jealously.

* * *

"So you want to make Will jealous and I want to make Amy jealous. Wow out of the many stories I've heard about you, Tessa, I never expected you to want to make somebody envious." Gabriel joked, as he poured more dressing out of his small cup into his salad.

"I know I've changed," Tessa began- smiling-, "But I want Will back. And I'm not really confrontational which led me to Jessie and then she got in my head." Tessa said, smiling nervously.

"Well when Jessamine gets into your head, well, you know." He smiled and then nodded. "I'll do it, because I want Amy back just like you want Will back. Despite the fact that I despise him."

When Gabriel said that Tessa became aware of the fact that Gabriel had a nice smile.

* * *

**Back with a another chapter! Hope you enjoy. And tell me how I did and if anyone wants anything done so review please! and thanks for the reviews and follows! **

**-Skts73**


	3. Chapter 3: Amy

**Here is another glorious chapter. I know it's short but you'll find that some chapters will be short, because they are just filler chapters. But that means that exciting chapters will come! Hopefully, maybe, probably, most likely. Anyways*jazz hands* enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassie Clare, except for a few of my own. The plot is mine too. **

* * *

Tessa stared at her Galaxy phone, she stared at the Instagram picture of Amy Mayburn. She was posing with Tatiana Lightwood at one of the university's football games. In those small cheerleading outfits, which just happened to take the attention way from her brightly make-up covered face. Her stomach was flat, she had medium sized hips, and long legs. How could Tessa be able to make Will jealous all the while trying to make her and Gabriel's "relationship" seem real to this blonde Aphrodite.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this?" Tessa said, sitting her phone down and laying back into the soft pillows of the couch, in the living room, on the first floor of their second story flat( or rather house).

"I mean I know tons of people make other people jealous all the time, it's a common, easy, thing. But I don't do that, maybe I should move on. Or move back to New York." Tessa said, digging into her family-sized back of potato chips.

"Really, so your going to suggest all these things now. When you already asked Gabriel. You second guess way too late." Came an added voice. It belonged to Cecily Herondale, who happened to be Will's younger sister. She sat down on a pink love seat across from Tessa.

"You should have gone through any other chooses, thought them over and then decided if you wanted to make someone jealous. I mean I'm all down for jealousy and revenge, everyone knows I'm a dark haired Jessamine. But think of my options and then decide. However, your way to far in. Therefore, we will make sure Amy and Will get jealous." Cecily said, smiling. High-fiving Jessamine whose grinned reached past her bright brown eyes.

" Why do I feel like we are taking this thing to the extreme level?" Sophie asked.

"Because we are!" Jessamine exclaimed, jumping up and twirling around. Cecily lifted her back and nodded. "Jealousy, betrayal, revenge, envy. Perfect for this project."

Tessa shook her head and said," My love life is not a project. But I don't have time to worry. I'm going to take a shower." She grabbed her bag of chips and walked up the wooden steps.

" And when you get out we are going to make you over for this party tonight!" Cecily shouted, quickly swallowing her bagel piece to talk.

Tessa forgot about the party that Friday night. And she had to admit that she kind of excited about it. Tessa never really was excited about parties, until Will. But then of course she broke up with him and now that she was trying to get back with him shefelt ecstatic about a party.

* * *

"So we _are _going to this party?" Gabriel asked, through the phone.

Tessa laid down on her bed, on her back. She looked at her fingers and said, " The one at Charlotte Fairchild's house? Yes we are. I mean if you really don't want to too, we don't have too."

"No, we're backsliding. In plus I've never made some one jealous before. I mean not like this kind of jealous." Gabriel laughed. " And might I say, it feels good to do something not boring."

"Alright so then we're doing this thing. We are going to be a fake couple tonight." Tessa said, rolling over on her stomach face slamming her face into one of her blue pillows.

"Yes, which means we must kiss. You do know that?" Gabriel's voice switched from joking to serious.

Tessa's face slacked at that moment in time. And she paused, Gabriel noticed this and said," We don't have too, but Amy would be expecting kisses and maybe this will make Will want you more."

"Yup, he will. So yeah, let's make Will and Amy jealous." Tessa said, and before Gabriel could say anything," Alright, Sophie is calling me so see you tonight." And then she hit the end call button. And then she said, "Oh gosh."

* * *

**End of the chapter A/N **

**Next chapter will be a party. Nevertheless, it is not the big-climax-takes-a-turn party. But just a small-warm-up-get-the-story-going party. **

**Anywho thanks for the reviews last chapter. In this chapter do tell me how I did, if I need or place more details or less details in. Or if anyone is confused and needs me to clarify some things. That's it, hoped you enjoyed!**

**Bye**

**-Skts73**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! So this is not a chapter of course, it's obviously an A/N. I have come to type that I don't know when the next chapter of this story will be up and ready. But that I have two weeks of Winter break and I plan on brain storming. And when I figure out the next four chapters of this story then I'll post chapter 4. And I promise the next chapters will be up quickly, after that. Promised!**

**But I will be update my other two stories today, or Friday.**

**So in the meantime enjoy Christmas for those celebrating. Merry Christmas! I'll say that instead.**

**au revoir! **

**-Skts73**


	5. Chapter 4:The Beginning

**Chapter four: A Friday night party**

Tessa sat at Jessamine's vanity mirror. She looked at the bright lights that covered the rim of it. The lights were yellow while the edges that weren't covered in lights, the part that surrounded the mirror, was pink. It reminded Tessa of how a typical princess mirror would look. And then she thought about how Jessamine was in the theater troupe at the school an immediately thought about the show smashed. About how theater people have their own vanity mirrors, or how they're connected sometimes.

But that was besides the point. Tessa _stared _at herself in the mirror. Jessamine was curling her hair, but she was doing it in loose curls. After that she would put these special type of rollers that kept her hair curled but didn't have it _actually _curled. Confusing but somehow it made sense and according to Jessamine Tessa would look cute.

After Jessamine was finished with Tessa's hair she applied light makeup- refusing to let Tessa do her own face. Tessa looked, afterward, and saw that Jessamine had applied red lip gloss. But it wasn't flashy but light and didn't show that much. Her eyes were shadowy black mixed with red, not to flashy.

Jessamine then took Tessa's rollers out of her hairs and gently unraveled the curls so that they became looser. After that Jessamine threw a shirt and a pair of jeans at Tessa who reluctantly took them.

She slowly slid both items on and went to go stand in front of the narrow mirror. Tessa was wearing a Chiffon bow front shirt- that stopped just above Tessa's belly button-, and a pair of black high waisted jeans. A party outfit to Tessa would be boyfriend jeans, a printed shirt, ballet flats- if she was feeling like it- and a jean jacket. And not even a cute jacket but instead a vintage 90's one. Therefore, these two pairs of clothing felt foreign to Tessa, especially on her. But she had to admit that she would rather wear this outfit than boyfriend jeans and a 90's jean jacket.

Tessa was so wrapped up in her appearance that she had not even realized that Cecily left and came back with a pair of shoes. She held out a pair of Steve Madden tan high heels.

"Woah, I am not wearing these. I haven't worn heels since graduation. And the heels were have the size of these."

"Look you either want Will or you don't. the choice is yours." Jessamine had a black leather jacket in her hand and was holding it back from Tessa.

Reluctantly Tessa grabbed. She then looked at herself in the long mirror. And she gasped. This was not her. Never had Tessa worn something so...sexy. Or so revealing. Yet here she was, breaking all her rules. For a boy. What was Tessa thinking this days. She looked so much taller and she was already tall. Therefore, she towered over all the girls in the room.

The jeans hugged her legs perfectly, they even complimented her hips. They made her seem curvy, but in a sexy way. And the shirt accentuated her chest, making it seem fuller. And the heels made her calves look fantastic.

"Will is going to most likely be drooling when he sees you." Jessamine said, smiling at her job well done.

Tessa blew out a big breath. "I'm ready," she said, with a hint of doubt in her words.

* * *

The party was hosted by _the _Magnus Bane. He was a well-known man by the students at the university. He was supposed to be a senior but he dropped out of school in his freshman year. Tessa really didn't know what he did, but he got a lot of money- apparently.

In less than thirty minutes they arrived in the on the outskirts of London. It was surrounded by trees and green, fresh cut grass. The party was held in his house. Which happened to be huge and grand. The house looked like an old Victorian mansion. It was all stone with vines covering the side of it. The windows were filled with bright lights and music pulsed through Tessa's bones.

As Sophie, Jessamine, Cecily and Tessa stepped out of the car they saw as people ran past them and up onto to the porch of the grand house. Obviously they were so excited about the party, Tessa had thought. But what she felt was nervousness. But it was quickly pushed down when she saw Will, sitting on a chair on the porch. He was not alone. On his lap sat Amy Mayburn. They were kissing passionately and looked as if they were alone and not at a party.

When suddenly Tessa felt someone's hand on her waist.

"Well don't you look beautiful." It was Gabriel who had spoken in her ear.

She wanted to say thank you, and look him over, but she was focused on Will. Therefore, she nodded her head and grabbed Gabriel's hand. Leading him toward the porch where Will and Amy had come up for air.

After a moments hesitation, Tessa pushed kissed Gabriel's cheek and said,"Thanks for taking me to this party."

Gabriel caught on to what she was going at and grabbed Tessa by the waist again. "Anything for you, babe." And then they walked into the house. Leaving a stunned Will and Amy behind.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 4 and I have to say that I'm not really happy with it, its short and doesn't make sense really. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'll fix them later. But I plan on ending this story earlier than I thought. Like lots of chapters earlier. I have writers block and am not interested in it any more. Unless, unless, some body has ideas maybe. If you do, and you really want me to extend it, then pm me or review if your a guess. But the good this is I plan on writing a Romeo and Juliet type thing with Will and Tessa so yeah, that should be fun. And also I also do not really know if anybody is really into this story.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows in the last chapter. Because without them I probably would not even have put up this chapter.**

**Until; next time, maybe**

**-Lotr17**


	6. Chapter 5: Jealousy

**A/N**

**I'm back, peeps! And for good! I don't know where I got my inspiration from, but I did! I have one more chapter of The Reviewer to publish, yes it will be the last chapter in the story, and then I will be fully focused on this story.**

**So anyway here is the story!**

**This chapter is told in Tessa's point of view.**

* * *

**Tessa's pov~**

The party was everything that I had thought it would be. Minus the part, though, about it being in an archaic mansion- which is huge by the way. If you look at the house from the outside you would not expect a raging college party to be inside.

When you first walked in there were two grand staircases. I guess that it must have been the foyer. Both stairs were even and wooden and covered with what looked like velvety smooth carpet. _That_ did not seem to add up to what was happening on the stairs. There were hormonal college students making out on them, on every other stair. And most looked ready to rip off each others clothes. The sweaty couples did not match the elegant staircase.

I also could have sworn I saw a couple go upstairs but it was too dark and the neon lights above kept flashing.

Straight ahead led to a set out big oak doors that somebody had left wide open. Through the doors I saw a wide open space with granite counters, a table, stove and fridge, There were other kitchen utensils, which meant that it was obviously the kitchen. To the left side of me there was a vast room with bodies gyrating to the sound of music, all holding red cups. The room looked like a living room, maybe a family room. Then to right of me was a room that had music in it but was filled with less people. Evidently the foyer must have been a walkway in between the two main rooms.

Neon lights, blue and green, flashed over my head through the darkness of the house. Loud music pounded through me and suddenly I became intimidated.

Before now my Friday nights consisted of watching Netflix or On Demand. Eating ice cream or Chinese food. I also usually sat and read my books, I even did homework. Seeing as I always have to study something. Even when me and Will used to be together I never went out. We would spend our free nights kissing, cuddling, watching movies, or reading. We even went on dates, but never to parties. And when he was in the partying mood I somehow trusted him to go to a party and not flirt with any girls. Of course Jessamine went with him and spied. Something I was not proud of.

But anyway I never went to parties. Iv'e only been to three parties in my life. One when I graduated high school, even that was chaperoned by parents with eagle eyes. Then there was the one that the book club party hosted in my freshman year of college. It was not even a real party. They played Bach and Beethoven- and drank fruit punch- and talked about the great classics. The last party that I went to was a dinner one. Hosted by my Classical Literature professor. And it was a dinner to congratulate his top students- and Will happened to be one of them.

I had almost forgotten that Gabriel was there. Therefore, he startled me when he spoke in my ear.

"Intimidated?" He asked me and a shiver ran down my spine as his lips brushed my ear. Nobody had ever down that me before, except Will.

"What-" I looked up and saw Will leaning against the staircase railing, I don't know how he got there but he did. That's when I put my own lips to Gabriel's ear and smiled. "Follow me."

I grabbed his hand and led him to the area where it was the most crowded. In an instant Gabriel put his hands on my hips and turned me around so that my back was pressed against his chest. I gasped at first but then started to dance. It was weird seeing as I never could dance, I never had rhythm. But I found it surprisingly easy to rotate my hips and swing my hands above my head. And with Gabriel maneuvering my hips, it also made my job easier.

Soon the song that we were dancing to ended and another started. Some people walked off while others stuck around and danced more. Gabriel and I decided to stay on the floor and dance more. Half into the song he turned me around and I saw non other than Will. He was dancing with Amy and they looked to close for my liking. And in a half of second they were kissing, almost like animals and they looked ready to rip each others clothes off. Annoyed I gripped Gabriel's shirt and pulled him closer to me.

I was just about to kiss him when he stopped me. I raised my eyebrow. "Is kissing going to far?"

"No," I said and then in an instant Gabriel was pressing his lips against his. It was such a powerful kiss that she nearly fell back. But Gabriel's arms were suddenly wrapped around her waist and he held her in place.

I gently laid my hands on his shoulders and lean more into the kiss. Savoring the taste of his soft lips. I never really looked at Gabriel's lips, just at his smile. I guess I should have looked at them. Because I'm pretty sure they looked as amazing as they felt.

A raging college party was not where I wanted my first kiss with Gabriel to be, but why should our kisses be special. Especially since we were just making our ex's jealous. Yet as we passionately kissed I could not help but feel something. I could not help but think that I wanted me and Gabriel's first kiss to be special.

Either way, whether secluded or not, our kiss was spectacular. It was mind blowing and unlocked a variety of feelings that I did not know were locked up. They must have been locked when me and Will broke up.

Finally we both pulled apart and laughed. We bent slightly so that our foreheads pressed together and then Gabriel's laughter turned to a smile. "Now we have to keep our foreheads together and flirt, basically."

That's exactly what I did. We pretended like what we had to say was so funny until finally we guessed that no body was watching us. I then suggested that we go and get something to drink.

The refreshments, mostly if not all were alcohol, were downstairs. At the bar. There was a bartender, or mixologist- he was mixing drinks and throwing them behind his back and stuff-, there. And lined up on all the bar stools except two were people. Flirting, talking, laughing, making out, and a couple was even arguing.

I sat down and Gabriel sat down next me. It was not like a real bar so there was no cash register and no body was paying. But Gabriel ordered drinks like he was at a bar. Two French Martinis, one with a garnish and one with out.

I smiled and sipped my drink, I nearly gagged. I don't drink, except for this one time. It was with Will and I only had one cup.

"Is this your first drink?" Gabriel asked, drinking some of his Martini.

"Um, no. Will made me one drink one time."

"Oh, what was it?"

Why did he have to ask that. Because in reality I did not know what it was.

"I actually don't remember." I laughed it off and took another sip of my drink. This time I actually got it down with out making a face. I also noticed that our drinks were in a cocktail glass. But I had saw a lot of people upstairs with red party cups.

"Well then I'll consider this your first alcoholic drink. By the way I don't drink a lot." He smiled, his dazzling smile. "Toast to your first drink!" He exclaimed and we clanked our cups together.

I beamed and drunk a lot of my drink, but it did not top Gabriel who drunk it all in one gulp.

"So how come we get cocktail glasses, but the people upstairs have red cups?" I asked, evidently still stuck on the subject.

"Well look around, Tessa. Do you see many people?" I looked around and saw that indeed there weren't a lot of people. Most people were on the bar stools. "This is what you would call the V.I.P section.I know the host of this party. Did you see the burly men standing at the top of the stairs? If they don't recognize your face then you don't come in." I had actually saw the guys but they did not look out of the ordinary.

"Oh, so we drink French Martinis, while the people upstairs drink beer?" I asked.

"Basically, but I mean if you pay you can come down here, if you were not previously invited." He shrugged and asked for another drink.

I finished my drink and asked for another one promising myself that this was my last one.

"Random question number one; What sort of vacation places do you like?"

I laughed at the attempt he was giving. I decided that what ever questions he was going to ask me were going to be friendly ones. This was not a date.

"I really want to go to Hawaii or the Florida Keys. So I guess I like tropical places. How about you?"

"I prefer to sit on the beach and listen to the waves, so any place with a beach and blue water is fine with me." Gabriel smiled and I smiled. For a second we were just looking at one another.

Until I said,"I guess your going to have to take me to an island one day."

"I would not mind that." I blushed and moved on to my question. "Random question number two; are you a dog or cat person?"

He stroked his chin like he was thinking hard. "Um, I would have to say dog person. Maybe it's because cats scare me."

I laughed, "Cats scare you, how do they scare you?"

"My dad used to tell me that cats were small demons in disguise. I later discovered that my dad was actually allergic to cats. So he hated them. However, I still do think cats are evil."

I laughed, genuinely finding this funny. I was about to say something back when Gabriel's phone rang. He answered it and after a few seconds, stood up.

"It's Gideon he needs me, stay here and I'll be right back."

"Is everything OK?" I asked, standing up too.

"Yeah, just stay here, he just needs me to carry something into the house." And then he did the most unexpected thing. He kissed me. Right on the lips again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him harder. Not knowing what else to do exactly, and because I wanted to kiss him. But he pulled away, flushed. "I'll be back."

And then he turned and left, leaving me alone. Two minutes later, though I was not alone. Someone slid in beside me.

Almost automatically I knew who it was. Just by the amazing citrus scent of him. We had taken a shower together once and I remember him washing with a citrus type body wash and it smelled fantastic- I washed with Dove soap.

"Gabriel, eh?" He waved the bartender over toward us. Before I could speak Will said, "Two Caribbean Blues."

I looked at him and remembered the first time I ever drank alcohol. Will had made it for me and it was called a Caribbean Blue. Exactly what he had just ordered. And I remember telling Will that he should be a mixologist, because the drink consisted of a lot of different types of alcohol. And he seemed to mix them like a professional.

"Remember when I made this for you?" The drinks were done and Will pushed one glass toward me.

"I see you've hopped from Miranda to Amy now." Why was I being a bitch? I didn't even know.

"And I see you went from me to Gabriel. I have to say, a big step down." He sipped his drink.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I turned toward Will and realized suddenly that my knees were in between his legs. "Gabriel's a great person. But you jump to conclusions to much, Will. That's the problem." I said and I took a sip of the drink. Evidently letting my guard down.

"That's my problem? Tessa you broke up with me because of that. You thought I was going to run off with some other girl or something. You jumped and way to far. Stop being a damn hypocrite!" Will exclaimed, flustered.

"I'm the hypocrite?" I asked, anger coming out of nowhere.

"Yes, Tessa. And your being irrational. That was your problem, you know. You were always irrational." Will leaned closer to me and fury shined bright in his eyes.

"I cannot believe you right now! Why don't we both just start spitting out what annoyed us about each other. Huh?" And then, like spit up, words flowed out of me. "When we slept together you rarely let me be on top, you always thought you knew more about books than I did, you-" I stopped and saw Gabriel coming down the steps. He had his head down. Obviously he did not hear me and Will's conversation.

I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed me. Guiltily, I hoped Will saw. After, he pulled away I said, "Hey, babe, I know we just got here but why don't you and I get out of here. Back to your place?" I tried to sound as seductive as I could. One grunt from Will told me I succeeded.

Gabriel nodded. "I got these new silk sheets. You know since we ruined my other ones."

I heard Will say, "unbelievable."I blushed and slipped my hand into his. He turned around and led me up the stairs.

* * *

Gabriel wasn't feeling the party anymore than I was. And we also did not feel like splitting ways. Therefore, he suggested that he take me to this small restaurant not far from the university.

It was called Millers Paradise. The restaurant was small and wedge between a hardware store and bakery. After one step in the place I immediately smelled the delicious aroma of fried foods, grilled meat, cooked vegetables and fruit. It was set up like a diner, although it wasn't. There were booths along the windows and then chairs and round tables set up in the middle of the restaurant. There was counter with bar stools, like the V.I.P section of the party. Behind the counter were two doors where people came out and went in. When the doors opened I saw a big kitchen. This was definitely my paradise.

After we got seated a waiter came to take our orders. She was short, middle aged, and had a short temper. It was 10:00 at night. Evidently this woman worked all day. And the thickness of her Cockney accent made it hard for me to understand. So she always snapped at me when I asked her to repeat something. However, finally went back to kitchen with me and Gabriel's order. I order a lemonade, a plate of fries and a burger. Gabriel ordered stuffed shells and a Pepsi.

"So, what are you majoring in?" Gabriel asked me.

"Classical Literature. I know boring, but ever since I was little my aunt insisted on me reading classical books instead of modern day ones. Apparently they recent novels rot your brain." He laughed at that and the sound warmed me. "So now I love any books from a hundred years or more ago. What about you? What do you major in?"

"Psychology. My dad is a Clinical Psychologist. His office was in our house. Therefore, I would always see people leaving out. You know with mental issues and thing like that. I asked him one day about them and he told me he helped them. And I don't know. I just wanted to help people. But I realized not with health issues. Which led me to the career of being a Counseling Psychologist. You know the people who having drinking orders or anxiety problems." He looked up at me and smiled. "Am I rambling?"

"Yes, but I don't mind. your major is cool. And I could listen to you talk all day." And I was not lying. Psychology was my second choice in majors. However, Literature was my forte. I then realized that I sounded like an imbecile. "_And I could listen to you talk all day."_

Before I could dawdle on what I stupidly said our drinks came and we grabbed them. As we sipped away we talked. Our conversation started off with what are majors were and then drifted off into what we really planned to do with our lives. Whether we were going to have children, get married, be single, etc. And then that conversation drifted off to other unimportant things. Soon our food came and we became more and more silent. But it was a comfortable silence.

For some reason, to me, that silence seemed like a sign. A sign about me and Gabriel's future. Together. And so far it was positive.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and everything. I loved them. And they inspired me to write this chapter. They were amazing. I honestly appreciate them .The reviews have swayed my decision. I am ready to write this story!**

**So hoped you liked it!**

**Now I am going to go crawl back into my hole.**

**Love ya!**

**Until next time**

**-CartoonsandTacos**


	7. Chapter 6: A Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**Please enjoy the Wessa that is to come in this chapter…**

Gabriel stepped on the breaks and glided the car into an open parking space, in front of Tessa's house. She looked up at the Edwardian house with its white windows, brick exterior walls, greenish-blue door, old chimney and television disk on the left side of the roof above the porch It was a hundred year old house, but it was her hundred year old house. Although theoretically, it was Sophie's home.

It was her idea to rent the archaic house. After all, it was her grandmother's home- years before. Jessamine disapproved of it, saying that they could not possibly fix up the hoary place. She deemed them not committed enough to make the home in the least bit homey. Nevertheless, four months, into their junior year, and the Edwardian house was covered in colorful paintings and posters, ten cat analog clocks, painted walls, and elaborate furniture.

Now, Tessa smiled at the memories of the beginning of junior year, nearly forgetting that Gabriel was sitting in the seat next to her. She blushed and hoped that he had not seen her smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Well, here we are, at your house." He tapped the steering wheel with his fingers while gripping it. Tessa could see the blood drain from his knuckles.

Awkward silence filled the car and the only sound was Tessa unbuckling her seat belt. She sat up and pretended to adjust her shirt, not really knowing what else to do. There was no reason to for the tension in the air. After all, they did have a date, minutes before, where they both rambled on and on, nonstop, not really sticking to one particular subject. They even talked around their food. However, in that car it seemed as though they ran out of being able to have a comfortable silence.

It was almost as if they were teenagers and Gabriel was dropping her off back home, after their first date. It was one of those situations where Tessa's dad would be watching from the living room window and they were trying to say goodbye without showing too much emotion. Either way, the moment was awkward.

"So," Tessa began, pausing before she blew out her cheeks and starting again, "tomorrow's Saturday." Mentally, Tessa banged her forehead against the dashboard.

"Do you think Will is jealous out of his mind?" Gabriel asked; either not hearing her obvious statement or he ignoring. Tessa decided to go for the latter.

"I don't know, but maybe we should keep going out. You know, just to make sure." _Why are you being so forceful?_ She thought to herself. Forceful woman never got what they wanted- unless they were pretty enough to where men _wanted _to be submissive.

"How about we go to Hyde Park?" Gabriel asked; suddenly realizing that he had, basically, asked her out. He blushed and explained himself. "I mean unless you have work or something." Tessa shook her head as an answer. "Amy loved to go there."

"It is beautiful," she mentioned, desperately trying to find something to add to what he said.

"Great, I will pick you up, then. What's good for you?" Gabriel questioned; staring at Tessa with those amazing green eyes.

"Well, what time does Amy usual go?"

He looked up at the ceiling, as if to find an answer there. After a few seconds, he looked back down at Tessa. "I'll pick you up around noon. Maybe we could grab lunch after, or before."

Tessa did not know if he were asking a question, or simply stating something. Therefore, she said, "I will make sure to bring extra money."

"Don't worry about, I'll pay." He smiled at her, showing those perfect teeth of his.

In response, she nodded and opened the door. However, before she stepped out she turned and brushed her lips against his cheek. She blushed and hurriedly got out of the car.

When she reached the door, she dug into her purse. Hurriedly she moved things around and tried to find her keys. The blush on her face had started to disperse and the heat she felt began to slowly cool. Admittedly, she felt like a high school girl who had just kissed her prom date. It was funny how a senior girl in college could feel this way.

Finally, she fished out her keys and held them up for Gabriel to see. He smiled and nodded his sandy brown head. Embarrassed, she stuck the keys into the lock and turned it.

Once the door opened, she turned and waved to Gabriel. He started the car and once Tessa went into the house, he sped away down the street and around the corner.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-"Tessa kept telling herself as she walking into the house trying to find a lamp, that was until she saw someone leant up against the banister of the staircase.

She looked up and saw Will, nearly scaring her, almost making her scream. His arms were crossed and so were his legs. His body language looked lethargic, yet his face was a display of amusement. He smirked at her.

Tessa sat her bag down on the yellow loveseat -, which Cecily had brought from a garage sale. She was about to say something when Will beat her to it. "You were supposed to be home two hours ago, young lady." Tessa would have found Will's witty remark funny, if only there were an explanation as to why he was standing in her living room at 11:00 p.m.

She crossed her arms, just as Will put his hands in his pockets. "Why are you here? And last time I checked, you were not my dad. Hence, why you have no right to call me out on what time I get home."

Then thought that perhaps he was there to confess his true feelings to Tessa, came into her head. He could have been then to tell her that she was acting very stupid. That she had nothing to worry about, she was his and he would never fall for another girl. He would also say that he broke up with Amy, so now they were both single.

However, Gabriel popped into her head. She did not sort out her feelings for him, because indeed she did have some feeling for him. Despite, whether it was small or bigger than she was aware of. Could she really be with Will and fantasize about Gabriel- not that she did so. Moreover, could she be with Gabriel, yet, still dream about Will?

Will pushed himself off the banister and took a few steps closer to where she stood at the loveseat. "Cecily called me over here." He pointed towards the steps.

"Why did she call you over here?"

"She got lonely and wanted to talk to me." He scratched his head. "I don't know why she called me over here. When I got here she just started ranting on about how men never find the right woman for them." His smirked widened on his face. "Also, no, I am definitely not your dad. I am your fit ex-boyfriend." Tessa had been in London long enough to recognize their" language". Therefore, when she heard the word "fit", she blushed. In America, he would have said the word "hot" or "sexy".

Tessa reddened even more and began to walk towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and searched for her pack of Muller yogurt, which she asked Cecily not to touch. A second later, she found it. After snapping one off the pack and closing the fridge, she grabbed a spoon and went to go sit on the counter. She scooped a large spoonful of yogurt into her mouth, not knowing why she was hungry. After all, she did just have dinner.

Will had followed her into the kitchen and posted himself up against the counter.

"You should be thanking me, you know." Tessa swallowed her mouthful and looked at Will expectantly, waiting for him to explain why she should be thankful. "Cecily tried to eat a cup of yogurt, but I persuaded her to eat a box of cookies instead. I remember how you were so passionately in love with your Muller's." Will said, trying to mimic her American accent-, which recently had been slighted because she was acquiring a British drawl.

Reminiscing thoughts flowed through Tessa's mind. She nearly smiled at the memories of when Will used to tease Tessa about her love affair with the yogurt. She used to get irritated; however, Will would always place tender kisses upon her lips, making her forget about his mockery.

Tessa ignored his mockery, smiling at how she used to kiss him and stated, "Thank you, kind sir, for saving my dear Muller Crunch Corner yogurt. I do not know what I would do if you had not convinced Cecily." She made sure to pack much sarcasm into her sentence.

"Slap and tickle," Will exclaimed, nearly causing Tessa to drop her yogurt.

"What-"She broke off and began to realize what Will meant. He smirked as her face conveyed what he was implying.

Back when they used to be together, Will would always yell that phrase. He always did it when she being sarcastic. The phrase meant to make out with someone or heavy "petting". Therefore, Will would kiss Tessa and say that slap and tickle would be her "punishment"- although not really- for being sarcastic. Sometimes he would forget to say it, others he would remember. Apparently, at that time, he remembered.

"Will, we are not kissing." Tessa warned, not fully sure if she was right about what she said.

"Don't worry; I know you are going out with that Lightworm. Therefore, I will be an honorable man, however tempting your lips are."

At his words, Will walked over to Tessa. With his thumb, he wiped off a bit of yogurt that had settled on her lip. The yogurt on his thumb, he licked it, and went back to his position against the counter, acting as if what he did was a normal thing.

Silence ensued in the kitchen as Tessa continued to scoop her snack up and tried to not to hyperventilate. Finally, she scraped the last tad of yogurt into her mouth and threw the spoon in the sink, before she threw the cup into the trash.

She sat back on the counter and swung her legs, her heels clicking the counter under her.

"I have a paper due, tomorrow night. Therefore, I wish not to be fagged by you, Will." Tessa stated, meaning to hop off the counter. However, she stayed glued on it.

"Do you need my help on anything?" He asked, pushing himself off the counter and walking over to her. He positioned on the counter next to her thigh, dangerously close.

"When I need my ex-boyfriend's help on a paper, I'll make sure to call him. But until then, the exit is right behind you."

"So, you want me to leave? You want no company at all. There's Cecily, but does she really count?" Will inquired, stepping closer to Tessa. His hand then moved to cover her knee.

If she had a bubble that expanded to one foot, then Will definitely would have popped it.

"Yes, I am sure. If I wanted company, other than Cecily, then I would have asked my boyfriend." Tessa said, Will moving to stand in between her legs.

"I saw you two, outside. You were both sitting in the car. Why were you two just sitting there, not saying anything?"

"It's none of your business what we do."

"I thought you were supposed to be in his bed. You know, doing certain things."

Tessa's face grew hot and her cheeks reddened. How could Tessa have gotten in this predicament? How did she get into a conversation about having sex with her boyfriend, with her ex? She officially considered her life as a complicated ball of yarn strings.

"Again, Will, it is none of your business."

Tessa gasped, as Will's right hand moved up her thigh, creating intricate designs. Her left hand grasped his hand and pushed it off her thigh.

He was closer now, close enough now to where she could wrap her arms around his neck. Close enough to where she could feel his minty breath on her lips, her face. Up close, she could see through his shirt. She could see his lean, muscle-toned body and the smooth curve of his neck. It was all too much for her.

"I want you bad, right now. I need you bad, right now. I want you to be mine again." Will whispered, his face bending down to where they were eyelevel. All playfulness left his face; he was all seriousness.

His blue eyes were so enticing and magnificent that she was slowly slipping and getting completely lost in them.

"Will I-"Tessa started but was cut off by Will.

"I don't care about honorable." He uttered, puzzling Tessa.

"What are you-"However, she was interrupted by Will again. Nonetheless, this time, he interrupted her with a knee-buckling kiss.

The kiss was so powerful and satisfying, that she braced her hands on the counter behind her. She moaned as Will kissed her harder, his lips desperately seeking her response. At first, she refused and the only thing moving were Will's lips. However, Tessa disregarded the logical part of her brain, circled her arms around his neck, and began to react.

When Tessa responded to his kiss, Will smiled and pulled her closer to his body. She whimpered, slightly, when he did this. She whimpered even louder when Will pried her lips open with his tongue. Then they were not so much as kissing but instead consuming each other.

It was a kiss that made up for the kisses they did not have when they were broken up. The kiss was deep and warming. It brought back memories of kissing in Will's bed, in his car, on his car, and in the rain. Gabriel's face then flashed across her eyelids. They were not together; however, Will thought they were. What kind of a person would Will think she was? He would think that she was the type of girl that cheated on her boyfriend. In addition, he had his own relationship.

Therefore, Tessa pulled away, her hand on his chest.

"No, Will. I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend." She was breathing hard, from the kiss. And the more she kept Will at arm length, the more she ached for him.

"Does it matter?" He whispered, breathlessly, before he cupped her face in warm hands and kissed her again.

Tessa nearly spun and drowned in the kiss; nonetheless, she broke away from him and, this time, jump off the counter, pushing him back. She touched her lips and looked at Will, whose lips were red and swollen from kissing.

"_I_ want my relationship, and just because you don't care about Amy, do not mean that you can just come and snog me." Without another look at her ex-boyfriend, Tessa turned and walked to the stairs.

* * *

"Sophie, I am so confused. " Tessa whined, laying herself down on her best friend's spring green bed.

"Why exactly are you confused?" She asked, sticking a pair of earrings into her ears, as she stood in front of the mirror that was connected to her dresser.

"Have you not heard I a word I have said?" Tessa asked, incredulously. After positioning herself more comfortably on the bed, she placed a firm look on her face.

"Sorry," Sophie answered, no sincerity in her voice. "I am trying to get ready for work; I am not a multi-tasker."

Tessa rolled her eyes and began to explain everything to her best friend. After, describing how she kissed Gabriel the previous night and then Will a few hours later, she began about why she was confused.

"I both have feelings for them. I mean, I love Will. However, I like Gabriel. Nonetheless, I feel like a true relationship could blossom out of our fake one. I just want to give it a chance, you know, before I dive into another relationship with Will. Then again, I greatly want Will. That kiss last night made me realize that. Memories brought me back to when we went out." Tessa placed her head in her hands.

"Remember in freshman year, you said that it would be cool if you had two guys. Well, now you have what you wanted. Therefore, figure out who you think is best and deal with it." Sophie said, deciding on whether to have her hair up or down.

"Sophie, your relationship advice is terrible."

Sophie pulled her hair into a bun and turned to Tessa. "I am sorry; I just do not know what to tell you. I have never had this problem."

"I remember in high school when I barely had boys that liked me. Now I have two guys who like me."

"Compared to actual problems, yours are far from dire."

"I never said that my problems were major problems, Sophia." Tessa said, standing up. "I also feel bad."

"Why do you feel bad?"

"I kissed Will while I am in a relationship with Gabriel. Am I considered a slut?" Tessa inquired, hoping Sophie would not answer.

"No, Tessa, you two are not even dating for real. It is just an act." Sophie pulled on her jacket. "But if you and Gabriel do get together, then don't slip up and kiss Will, or vice versa. Many bad things can happen if one or the other finds out you have kissing them, or something else."

"Thanks captain obvious." There was that sarcasm, which Tessa was known for.

Her best friend rolled her eyes and then kissed her on the cheek. "I will see you in a few hours."

* * *

At eleven o' clock, Tessa dug herself out of her hole of textbooks, notebooks, papers, and pencils. She placed her laptop on a clear space of her bed and began to put all her stuff away. Once she closed her textbooks and notebooks, put her papers in a folder and shut down her laptop, she went to the bathroom.

Deciding on warm water, she stepped in the shower and scrubbed herself. She scrubbed until she was sure the stench and grime was washed off her. Now, she was sure there was no actual grime on her skin, but she cleansed as if there were.

Finally, after a ten minute cleanse, she stepped out and started her normal routine. Grabbing her blue towel, Tessa dried herself off and pulled on a pair of under, before clasping on a bra. Moisturizing herself was the next thing she did, making sure to rub in the lotion well. Once she made sure there were no dry patches on her skin, she tied her robe around her body and went to go wash her face with cream that Jessamine influenced all the girls to use.

Upon washing her face- and brushing her teeth seeing as she forgot to do so when she woke-, she walked out the bathroom, disregarding Cecily's glare as she did so. The girl was probably waiting the whole time while Tessa refreshed herself.

Inside her room, Tessa went to open the window to check and see if the weather was clear or not. Luckily, there was not a cloud in the sky over London. The temperature seemed moderate too. Therefore, she went to her drawer and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, which were capris. She pulled them over her legs and went to her closet to pull out a floral printed peasant shirt. Cecily and Jessamine detested the shirt; however, Tessa loved it and therefore, decided to keep it. Once she threw it over her head, she picked a pair of flats that matched her shirt.

After assessing her outfit, with content, she went to work on the bush, otherwise known as her hair. Ten minutes passed and Tessa tiredly decided to put her hair up in a simple bun, copying Sophie's hairstyle, although she left a few tendrils out, bordering her face.

Once done relishing in the victory of her hair, Tessa grabbed on her tote traveling bags from her coat rack and began to load within it necessities. The bag, therefore, consisted of gum-, which she forgot she had-, mints- you never tending to know what could happen to your gum-, the book she was currently reading, her phone, car key, house key, lip-gloss, Chap Stick, hand sanitizer, lotion and wallet.

Deciding that she needed nothing more, Tessa slipped on her navy blue suede jacket. It seemed like many things to do, however, it did not take over an hour. Tessa was never one to take a lot of time to get ready. Whenever Tessa went on dates with Will, he was the one who took the most time. He was always deciding on what shirt to wear. It was always "blue, red, blue, red". When he did this it always made Tessa laugh.

Five minutes later Tessa sat in the passenger seat of Gabriel's car. The windows were rolled down and her head was poking out. She breathed in the sweet, cool air of London and could not feel any happier. Tessa watched as normal people did ordinary things on a typical Saturday morning.

There was a couple walking hand and hand, a child riding on her scooter, a group of younger boys was playing soccer- or rather football-, and an old woman planted flowers in her front yard. She also witnessed as more children skipped rope, girls drew hopscotch marks, and toddlers skip. The whole thing was a beautiful scene calmed her.

The vibration of a notification alerted Tessa. She unlocked her phone and looked at a text message from Jessamine.

**Jessie: Come right home after your date at the park. See ya later!**

Tessa replied with:

**Me: Gabriel is taking me out to lunch.**

A second later Jessamine replied, Tessa was always wondered how Jessamine was able to text so fast.

**Jessie: Cancel then; you can bring him if you want though. **

"Jessamine wants me to come straight home."

"Is she your mum or something?" Gabriel inquired, laughing at his own joke. Tessa laughed too.

"No, she has big news apparently. However, we can still go to dinner. Perhaps we will have time for lunch still. I mean I am sure what she has to say is not going to take long." Tessa stated, smiling at Gabriel who smiled back at her.

"As long as I get to spend the rest of the day with you, then I am fine,"

Tessa blushed and looked out the window, hoping her cheeks would go back to normal.

* * *

They had reached the Diana Memorial Fountain, when Tessa spotted none other than Amy, which was expected. However, she was not anticipating Will to be there. She was especially surprised to see his arms wrapped around her, in a loving way, while they sat on the edge of the fountain.

Her straight blonde hair was splayed out on Will's shoulder and her small head was placed in the crook between his shoulder and chin. That is exactly where Tessa used to put her head.

Rage pooled within Tessa and jealousy wracked her body. Both feelings left a hollow sensation, making her feel utterly lonely and betrayed. Nonetheless, why should she feel betrayed? After one kiss, did she think that he would suddenly break up with Amy?

Perhaps, she was clinging onto the thin string of hope that Will would break up with Amy and come to Tessa. Then again, he had all morning to do so. Moreover, Tessa wanted a healthy relationship to spring out of the fake one she had with Gabriel. Hence, why should she feel so jealous of Will having his arms wrapped lovingly around Amy?

Tessa looked at Gabriel who barely seemed affected by the display of affection shown by the obvious couple.

"Come on," He said, beckoning her towards the fountain.

Gabriel sat down next to an old couple who were standing in and gazing down at the rushing water of the fountain. He patted his lap and Tessa, realizing the gesture, sat on it. A slight breeze blew by and Tessa felt a small chill. That was soon solved when Gabriel wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him.

"Do you think they notice us?" Tessa whispered to him.

"I think so," they both chuckled and sneaked a peek at the other couple that sat next to them. Upon doing that, Tessa saw that indeed, Will was watching them.

"Kiss me," Tessa told Gabriel, wrapping her arms around his neck and positioning herself so that she could brush her lips across his correctly.

He grinned up at her and brought his lips to hers. The kiss felt comfortable and was nearly as satisfying as Will's. Tessa convinced herself that their kisses would be better than Will's. She persuaded herself that the kisses were different from Will's because they were kissing for show.

"Wow," Gabriel whispered against her lips, after he pulled away from the kiss.

"I know, I think that caught their attention." Tessa muttered, looking up to see that Amy and Will began to walk over to them.

"Hey, Gab, hey, you." Amy greeted, not sounded enthusiastic as she greeted Tessa.

Gabriel stood up, followed by Tessa. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. She could not help but feel desire boil up within her as he did this. There was no reason as to why she found that gesture… arousing.

"Hey, Amy," he looked Will. "Will," he greeted no genuineness or warmth in his voice.

Will nodded his head and refused to look at either Gabriel or Tessa. Amy grabbed Will's chin and brought her lips up to his. When their lips brushed, Will gripped Amy at her hips and drew her closer to him. His hand then slid up her crop top, meaning that his hands glided across her back. It was quite a disgusting sight, which made Tessa want to barf all over Amy's pretty crop top and tight jeans.

Gabriel pretended to not seem revolted or jealousy, and looked the other way. Meanwhile, Tessa could not take her eyes off the couple as they passionately made out.

Amy pulled away and smiled at both Gabriel and Tessa. "Sorry, Will gets carried away all the time." Her hand slid down and out of Tessa's view. It probably landed on Will's backside. That was even more sickening than their heavy snogging.

"Perfectly fine, Gabriel gets carried away too." Tessa patted his chest. "Remember this morning, in the shower." She laughed and looked at Will. "It was supposed to be a simple shower, however, Gabriel-"

Gabriel silenced her with a short kiss. He broke away beaming at her. "They don't want to hear our adventures, Tess."

This ticked Will off, for he was the only one who called her that. Tessa knew that was a weak spot. Gabriel never called her Tessa before, nonetheless, she told Gabriel to call her that because Will was oddly sensitive about that.

"I'm going to start walking." Will announced, walking off down the path, his face a ball of uncontrolled rage.

"Gab, I have something to tell you." Amy exclaimed, grabbing Gabriel's arm and pulling him after her.

Tessa caught up with Will and matched his stride.

"He called you my nickname." Will angrily mentioned, refusing to look at Tessa.

"Is it really your nickname? It's actually my nickname because the real name is mine." Tessa answered back, looking at Will.

"Whatever, he still called you something that was special between us."

Tessa looked up at him and for a second, she softened. Did Will really think that? Did she dig too deep? However, there was no emotion on his face. That was one of Will's talents. His voice could portray an emotion; nevertheless, his face displayed nothing.

"Do you like him? And I mean _like_ him, in that way" Will questioned, still not looking at her.

If Will did not look so solemn, she would have teased about using the word _like _as if they were still in middle school. However, all she said was;" Yes."

"I figured that much. I knew you were trying to make me jealous. Well, you have succeeded, Tessa. I want you back; I need you back. I tried to convey that in the kiss last night. Nevertheless, when you disregarded my message, I realized that perhaps you actually liked Gabriel. You started to have feelings for him."

"Will-"

"I won't stop trying to get you back. You will be mine and I will make sure of it." Before Tessa could say anything else, Will turned around wrapped his arm around Amy.

"We have a lunch date to get to." He smiled down at her and then brushed his lips against hers.

They then retreated to Memorial Fountain. They passed the landmark and disappeared into Hyde Park.

* * *

As soon as Tessa opened her door, she collapsed onto her bed. She nearly fell asleep, that was, until, she felt the cushion beside her sink low. Meaning that somebody sat down.

"Tessa, can we talk?" Gabriel asked, scratching his arm. That probably did not even itch.

"I have a bad feeling that you're going to fake break up our fake relationship." Tessa joked, although she secretly hoped that he would not. After all, she turned Will down because she had some type of feelings for Gabriel.

He gave a nervous chuckle- very unusual for him seeing as he was a very confident, arrogant too, person-. "Actually, the opposite." Gabriel paused and then looked at Tessa. "I just want to make sure that our affiliation is only platonic."

"Um, yeah, strictly business. All we are doing is making Will and Amy jealous." Tessa said, grieve flowing into her. Along with it came the feeling of complete and utter stupidity. Why should she feel so guilty about kissing Will, when Gabriel obviously only wanted a amicable relationship?

"Good," Gabriel mentioned, smiling as he did so. "I think it is working. Amy is still reluctant. She will not give in, however, sooner rather than later, she will. I'm sure that Will is going to give in too."

_He already did. _Tessa thought, nevertheless, she bit down on her lip. If Gabriel only wanted a friendly connection with her, then she should have confessed that she had Will and did not need to make him jealous. However, she would not be able to see Gabriel anymore. They only had one class together and he lived in the neighborhood on the other side of campus. This faux relationship was the only thing that kept her and Gabriel together. She could not risk ceasing to see him. Tessa knew it was a selfish thing she was doing. It was very unlike her and she despised herself from it. Nonetheless, she did not do anything to change it.

"I'm sure Will is going to give in. We almost kissed, he was here last night."

A look passed over Gabriel's face. Tessa thought that it registered jealousy, however, his expression contorted to another feeling and the so-called jealousy disappeared from his face. Maybe she just imagined it.

Gabriel sat up and moved more onto the bed. He was closer to Tessa and she could smell the cinnamon smell radiating off him.

"That's good, he will relent soon. When that happens, we will not have to go on pretend dates and walks in the park. Instead, he will be going on real dates. Meanwhile, I will be going on real dates with Amy." There was an edge to Gabriel's voice, a sort of coldness.

"Yup, our plan will have been successful."

"Maybe we could celebrate, then." Gabriel suggested, the edge to his voice dissolving.

"I have never had a celebration about the fact that I made someone jealous."

"There is a first for everything, right?" Gabriel moved closer and put his hand on her cheek.

"I guess," Tessa answered, bending forward, allowing Gabriel to touch her lips with his.

And just as they were about to kiss, her bedroom door opened. They sprang apart, Gabriel jumping off the bed and Tessa sitting straight up. When she saw that it was Cecily, she collapsed onto her pillows.

"Cecily, you scared me." Tessa breathed, not knowing why he best friend startled her.

"Who did you think I was?" Cecily asked, blushing and looking back and forth between Gabriel and Tessa.

"Nobody, but do you have to tell me something. Or do you just like to barge into people's rooms?"

"I actually do like to barge into people's rooms, thank you very much." Cecily joked, raising a laugh out Gabriel and Tessa. Cecily reddened even farther when she realized Gabriel laughed at her joke. Tessa noticed this, but gave it no such thought.

"Why did you really burst into my room?"

"Oh right," Cecily said, breaking her eyes away from Gabriel who was looking at Tessa. "Jessamine just got home and she has an announcement."

"I was just about to text her and ask where she was. Me and Gabriel were going to lunch, however, she told us to come home." Tessa smiled at Gabriel who grinned back. "You cannot imagine how irritated we were to find her not here."

"In saying that, we will be right down." Gabriel said.

Cecily nodded and walked out, Gabriel beckoned Tessa out the door. She grinned at him and followed Cecily.

While she walked down the creaky steps, Tessa thought about what just almost transpired between her and her fake boyfriend. They had almost kissed. He touched her face and there was deep desire in his eyes. Nonetheless, had he not, just mere seconds before, confessed that he only wanted a "no strings" relationship? That they were basically just using each other to make their ex's envious.

Therefore, Gabriel almost kissing Tessa confused her to no end. It tangled her brain and made everything complex.

* * *

"So you are moving out, when?" Sophie asked, sipping a bit of tea form her blue cup-, which Cecily asked her not to use, under any circumstances.

Tessa stared at her older cousin, Nate, and Jessamine. They were on the loveseat in the living room. Holding hands, they looked at Jessamine's group of friends and Nate's younger cousin.

In their junior year of college, Nate decided to come and visit London, from New York where he had been living and working as an accountant. Apparently, he had gotten a job offer from some man named Axel Mortmain, the man who owned Mortmain and Co. A company that bought boats- or something like that, Tessa never really paid attention to what Nate was describing. He was a wealthy executive and when Nate was offered the job, he jumped at it.

Therefore, during the span of two weeks, Tessa was forced to show Nate around the city. She was not forced to, of course, but she could not just leave him to wander around the city. However, Jessamine began to take a liking to Nate. In less than a week and a half, Jessamine took over the job of showing Nate around. By the end of two weeks, Tessa's cousin found a comfortable two bedroom flat, which happened to be close to her house- of course. Moreover, not only did Nate find a flat, but he also found a girlfriend- Jessamine.

A month later, Nate left their aunt and moved to London and into his flat. Since then, Jessamine and Nate had a vanilla relationship. They also showed a lot of public affection in the house. Sometimes Tessa would come downstairs, in the middle of the night, and find his cousin lip-locked with Jessamine, in a highly inappropriate position. Tessa was happy that they both found one another, however, she did not know how long she could take finding condoms under the couch- highly irritating and outright disgusting- and walking in on them heavily snogging in the kitchen whenever she wanted yogurt.

"By next Saturday, I plan to have all my stuff packed and on Sunday I want to spend the whole day moving into Nate's flat." Jessamine announced, turning at beam at Nate, who returned her enthusiasm.

"I hope you don't expect us to help you." Cecily mentioned, looking down at her manicured nails.

Jessamine stuck her tongue out at Cecily and informed the group why she would need help. "Well, I actually do need your help. Considering the fact that I have to work and deal with school, I cannot possibly pack all my stuff up."

"Mortmain is ringing me through the gutter, therefore, I cannot help much either." Nate stated, gaining a head nod from Jessamine.

"You don't expect us to have school and work to deal with." Cecily exclaimed. "I have an article to do and another paper. Plus I have to make-"

"I do not mean to be as hostile as Cecily is, however, I agree with her." Tessa muttered, all eyes turning towards her.

"Alright fine, I will pack myself." A smile then broke out onto Jessamine's face. From her pocket, she produced a few pieces of paper. She distributed them to everyone. "So, onto a brighter note. Nate and I are hosting a dinner party, for our closest friends. The address is on the paper and it will be at six. It will be on Sunday, do not be late."

"Jessie, we know where Nate's flat is. We all have been there." Sophie commented, looking down at the paper. "Why couldn't you have just told us during the week? I mean we still live together"

"So many questions, not enough answers." Jessamine said.

"Isn't it too early to move in with each other?" Tessa questioned, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"We love each other, Tessie. In plus, you guys are graduating soon. You should begin to buckle down." Nate answered.

To Tessa he sounded completely obnoxious. Despite the fact that she rarely went to parties or clubs, Tessa knew that college was meant to finish off you educational career and the time to go to house parties. A few years after college was the time to quit your intern position and find a real job containing your major- or further your schooling. It was a time to experiment with other men, or women, try to find your soul mate. The after-college years are a time to go to clubs and have fun. It was not a time to buckle down and move in with you yearlong boyfriend. However, everybody was different. Some people fall in love with their high school crushes and move in with them after college. They stay together and live happy lives. Perhaps, Jessamine and Nate were that couple- even though they met in college instead of high school.

"Fair enough, but make sure that you are not moving too fast." Tessa mentioned.

"Tessa, you are like an incessant mum." Jessamine whined, earning laughs out of everybody.

Nate looked at his phone and stood up. "Mortmain wants me in the office."

"Well then, looks like we are done here. I am going to finish painting the walls of our flat." Jessamine announced, standing up and following out after Nate.

**A/N**

**Ok, so not my best chapter, but I don't have time to read through it and fix all the crummy mistakes I made. But anyway, I had to put some Wessa into the mix before the Gessa (Thanks to RowanWhitethorn22 Gabriel and Tessa have a name for the few people who ship them) fluff is unleashed. Which won't because long because this is a 73% full Wessa story.**

**Thanks for the reviews I got, if I did not respond to them then I will most definitely. I love you guys!**

**Until Next Update, be in peace…**

**-CartoonsandTacos**


	8. Chapter 7: A Chance

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing more...**

**Viewer Discretion Advised...juts kidding. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Will pushed Tessa down onto her bed and began to unbuckle his belt, still standing at the foot of her bed. Tessa, being restless and wanting him, she maneuvered herself to lean on her knees. She leaned forward began to help Will with his belt. _

_Finally, it came loose and they both threw the belt across the room. Will leaned her back, easing her onto the soft cushion, and climbed over top of her. He placed his hands on either side of her head and bent down to kiss her. _

_Greedily kissing him, she started to unbutton his shirt, growing frustrated because a few buttons would not cooperate. Meanwhile, Will's hands moved to her jeans. He undid the buttons and slid the zipper down. Hurriedly he pulled her jeans down, kissing her legs as he made his descent. Tessa grasped the sheets and heaved a satisfied sigh. _

_In an instant, Will reappeared atop her and they kissed yet again. Suddenly she felt the buttons of her blouse come undone. Anxious to get the shirt off, Will rip it open and wrangled it off Tessa. He flipped their positions, therefore, allowing Tessa's dark hair to provide a curtain around their head._

_She did the same thing Will did and ripped his shirt open. After a few short kisses, Will- deciding he would rather be on top- reversed their position again. She expected Will to be gazing down at her, but instead, she was looking into the green eyes of Gabriel. _

_In her surprise, she gripped his arms, Gabriel, thinking this as an invitation, serenaded her in fierce kisses. He lowered his head to the smooth skin of her neck and pressed his mouth there. Tessa would have found this pleasurable; however, something caught her attention. Moreover, of course, there was the fact that Will had just been kissing her a mere five seconds prior. _

_There was a hand caressing her arm in circular motions. At first, she thought it was Gabriel, however, __**his**__ hands were holding onto her thighs. Therefore, who- or what- could have been caressing her._

_Tessa looked to the side and nearly screamed, finding her answer. Will was sitting there on his knees. His shirt was gone and all he had on were his jeans. He smiled at her and continued to stroke her arm. _

"_Does it feel good, Tessa? Do you feel content that you have two boys at your disposal?" Will questioned, and she realized Gabriel spoke too; he spoke the same words. _

_She looked up and saw that Gabriel had ceased kissing her neck, he was grinning down at her instead. Before Tessa could think about how creepy the situation was, she woke up._

When she awoke, she discovered that the sheets were cold and even felt somewhat brittle. After the weird threesome-type dream she had, she expected the sheets to be wet with sweat. Usually when women in movies or books had sexually related dreams, they woke up sweaty, achy and breathing hard.

However, Tessa aroused not out of breath, not sweating- sort of on the cold side-, and not feeling in the least bit lustful or achy. In fact, discomfort and anxiety coursed through her. Perhaps it was because in her sexually related dream, she discovered that she was having an uncanny and awkward threesome. Whatever the reason, she found herself feeling cold and in desperate need of a space heater.

Tessa's dreams were not always sexually related, however, with Gabriel and Will. There were dreams where she did not so much as kiss them on them. Then there were the times where she would kiss Gabriel on the cheek, but when she opened her eyes, she saw Will staring down at her.

There was one particular dream, which almost felt completely real.

Tessa was walking in the park with Gabriel hand in hand. It was a peaceful morning. The birds were singing, other couples walked by them, moms rolled carriages, some people ran, it reminded her of when she went to Hyde park with Gabriel that Saturday.

Gabriel sat down on a bench and Tessa sat next him. He laid his arm around her shoulder and together, in silence, they watched as children skipped rope, played tag. They smiled as children- or perhaps they could have been adults, she barely remembered- played rugby.

"Look over there," Gabriel, demanded of her, pointing his finger to the left of her.

She did, however, she saw nothing. Frowning, she turned around, only to see Will's blue eyes staring back at her. For a whole week, she had been having these tempting, and annoying, dreams.

She shoved the blankets off her goose bumped covered legs and went to go put on her rob, the one she did not use after she got out the shower. Sleepily, she opened the door and went to the bathroom where she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

After, she looked at her reflection. Staring back her were dull gray eyes. When she leaned in close, she saw a ring of blue. They were far from the being the best eyes ever, but the blue gave them a nice shade. Her chin was pointed, her lips were medium sized- a natural pink color-, her nose was long but not too long nor was it too wide, and her skin was an eerie pale color. She pinched her cheeks and it gave her cheeks a nice red pallor.

The next thing she criticized about her reflection, was her hair. Seeing as she just woke up, it was messy and resembled that of the bushes that had become residents on her front lawn. Her hair was dark brown color that she had been complimented on many times before, and it was naturally wavy/curly. She described her hair as being curly, but not too curly and wavy, but not a nice sort of wavy. She confused many people when describing her hair. Usually they would become agitated and ignore her. Others would either say that her hair was curly or wavy, end of story.

A few minutes into her critique of herself, her stomach started to growl. She rolled her eyes and looked down at her where the growl came from, as if it were an actual human that could control the noise.

Tessa bounded down the stairs and crossed over into the kitchen. At the table sat Nate, Jessamine, Cecily- who surprised Tessa, since Cecily hated to get up before ten-, Jem and Will. Tessa gasped and stopped at the doorway, almost entering the kitchen.

Perhaps, nobody would see her. She could easily slip away and head back upstairs. After dressing, she could sneak out and eat breakfast somewhere else. Gabriel could accompany her to breakfast; after all, they were supposed to act as if they were together.

Nonetheless, Sophie, who stood at the stove, spied Tessa. She turned and smiled at Tessa, holding up a plate of her famous cheese eggs. Of course, she had to turn around at that point and time.

"Good morning, Tessa. You are just in time for a typical Sunday breakfast." Sophie greeted, followed by everyone else's Good Morning, including Will.

"Hey guys," She waved and stood awkwardly around the table, avoiding Will's stare.

"Let's go into the dining room, since there is no space for me or Tessa." Sophie proposed grabbing plates from a cabinet.

Everyone agreed and began to bring stuff into the dining room. Making sure not to be near Will, Tessa grabbed the juice from the fridge. However, she was the last one to enter. This meant that she could not pick her own seat; everyone already claimed there's. Even in the dining room, there were not enough seats. Therefore, Tessa angrily grabbed a chair from the kitchen and brought it to the table. The only spot available was across from Will, in between Sophie and Jem.

Puffing her breath, she sat down and began to fill her plate with the food that was prepared. She thanked Sophie and Nate, who made the food, after she delighted herself with eggs, a small portion of grits, pancakes, ham- substitution for bacon-, and fruit.

"So, are we your only guest at the dinner party tonight?" Cecily asked.

Everyone looked at her, including Tessa. When caught off guard, Will took the chance to grab a piece of fruit off her plate. As she reflex, she immediately brought her hand down to slap his. Instead of hitting him, she felt his hand grab hers.

"You ought to be faster." Will said, cunningly. Tessa felt a thrill shout through her as he continued to hold onto her.

Rolling her eyes, she snatched her hand away. Will smirked and ate her fruit.

Nobody noticed what transpired between Will and her. They were looking, instead, at a very animated Jessamine who had begun explaining her dinner party.

"It won't be just you guys. Gabriel will be there, Amy will be there, Gideon Lightwood is coming-"Tessa looked to Sophie who blushed, she made a mental note to ask Sophie about that later, "-Tatiana Lightwood is coming too-"

"Why is she coming?" Will asked indignantly, averting his eyes from Tessa.

"Because we are friends," Jessamine retorted back, indignantly.

Tessa wondered why Will felt some type of way about Tatiana Lightwood. Suddenly sophomore year popped into her head. Tatiana and Will had been going strong for a whole year. However, unexpectedly he broke up with here. Nevertheless, she spun the lie that she got tired of sleeping with him and dumped Will.

Nonetheless, Cecily confessed Tessa that Will thought Tatiana was too clingy and weird. Therefore, he broke up with her, which she did not take well. Cecily mentioned that Tatiana stalked Will and wrote in her diary, Tatiana Herondale. (Cecily would know this because she shared a dorm with the sophomore- you have to be a junior in order to live off campus-)

Long story short, Tatiana was a nuisance to Will and often, Tessa suffered the wrath of the sandy-haired girl when she used to be in a relationship with Will.

"I am not coming then." Will proclaimed, setting his fork down. "I refuse to attend the dinner with my former stalker." Tessa had a feeling that he wasn't joking, this made her smile.

"Oh come on, Will." Cecily began, exasperatedly. "Tatiana will not even worry about you. After all, she does have a boyfriend."

"Yes, his name being Rupert- which means he's real unlike the other fake guys. Therefore, Will, you have no reason to miss this family function." Jessamine stated, smiling across the table.

"I doubt I would call you my family." Will mumbled, his words barely audible as he drunk his orange juice.

Tessa looked at Will across the table and he looked back at her. The subject changed and now everybody was focused on Nate as he tried to persuade everyone to invest in boats. Of course, once everybody is stable enough with his or her money and lives. As he droned on about financing in boats, Tessa stared into Will's blue eyes.

They were an amazing blue that had immediately connected her to him, back in sophomore year. It was the end of the year; four months after Will broke up with Tatiana. The rumor she spread had died down and everyone was either excited that summer break had come or anxious about final exams.

Tessa was in the library, desperately looking for a book that she had to study for a particular exam. She was growing frustrated by the minute as she looked and failed to find the red spine book. After ten minutes of looking, and finding no such book, she punched a row of books. She nearly screamed out in pain as she thought of how stupid she had been. Why would she punch something as hard as hardcover books?

Mad at herself, at her hand, and at the fact that the book was nowhere to be found, she grabbed her hair and nearly pulled it out. That was when she heard a voice.

"Are you really that upset?" She turned to see William Herondale, in all her perfection, staring at her. He was leaning against a bookcase, with a book, which looked annoyingly like the one she was looking for.

"Have you been watching me?" Tessa asked, obviously not answering his question.

"Maybe, but please, don't call me a stalker." Will pseudo pleaded, holding his hands up in mock defense.

From then on Tessa and Will started a conversation on the book Tessa was looking for and at the end, he gave her the book, for exchange of her number. Tessa could hardly believe it, but William Herondale- her friend's brother (Cecily) - had asked for her number. She was reluctant at first; however, she gave it to him.

Tessa was immediately brought back into the present. Will was still looking at her, before he started to smile. And in that smile, Tessa was brought back to another memory. This one was set in a park, nearly a year after the incident in the library.

A cliché checkered picnic blanket was spread out on the grass of Central Park. Will lay atop it and Tessa lay half on him and half on the blanket. His left hand was folded beneath his head and his right hand played in Tessa's hair, twisting the brown curls.

A picnic basket was placed on the far corner of the blanket. The top was sprawled open, a napkin lying lazily across it. Two Ginger Ale empty bottles scattered the blanket. Ziploc bags accompanied the bottles and a takeout box of half-eaten pie was placed next to the basket.

It was a typical picnic meant for only two people on a sunny day, in the park. They lay in the shade, covered by trees. Will and Tessa were not out in the open, but instead in a little patch of trees. They could see people, but they could barely see them. It was a semi-private place that Tessa had loved to come to when she was a little girl.

"I love you," Will whispered in her ear, startling her because she had started to drift off.

Will had professed his love to her a month before they took the trip New York. Even though it had been a whole month, it still sent shivers through her body and made her melt.

"I love you too," Tessa said back.

"Oh, but I love more." He whispered to her. Will grabbed her arm and brought it to his mouth. He led a trail of sweet kisses down her arm, causing Tessa to close her eyes in bliss.

"Tessa," She heard someone call.

In an instant she was pulled from her reminiscing thoughts, she looked away from Will- whom she had been staring vacantly at- and focused on who called her name. Tessa found herself meeting the brown eyes of Jessamine, who happened to be staring at her with curiosity.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be staring off into space, just now." Jessamine said, before downing the last of her juice.

"Um, yeah. I was just thinking of what I plan to wear." Tessa had never been a good liar; however, everyone believed her just then.

Tessa tuned into the conversation with her friends. The subject had shifted from Nate talking about cruisers to Cecily rattling on about where she would want to travel. This, apparently, was supposed to happen in the course of two years.

"I mean Milan is just fabulous, from the look of pictures. If I had the money to travel this, I would. Because, you know, they are holding the 2015 World Expo." Cecily stated, expecting everyone to know what the World Expo was.

"Aren't your parents rich, or something?" Sophie questioned, sounding somewhat biased. She pointed in between Will and Cecily.

"Yes, they're rich. But they want us to become "grownups" and learn how to make our own money. They say that they wish to not have their children act like they grew up with a silver spoon in their mouths." Cecily paused, letting her words sink in. "I don't buy it, though."

Will spoke up, breaking his silence-, which was unusual for him. "Cecily, what don't you get? They're teaching us to work in the world, which exactly what they should do." There was an edge to his voice; Tessa could tell that he was obviously not just mad at Cecily. His mood had changed from playful-Will-who-stole-her-fruit, to edgy-Will.

"Well, they cannot just help me out, here? They took us to Paris before." Cecily said; matter of fact. At that point, in time, Tessa had realized just how spoiled Cecily thought she was.

"Are you that ignorant? It was a family vacation, not a Cecily-vacation." Will stood up. "Maybe, you should stop being so selfish and think about what mam and dad are actually going through."

He stormed out and without another thought, Tessa followed. She did not know what to expect if she followed him, but she would have to take that chance.

Tessa followed Will out into their front lawn. He sat down on the stone bench that had come with the house. Often, Tessa would find this particular spot as calming and serene. Maybe that is what Will wanted. Perhaps he just wanted to be alone. Nevertheless, Tessa would not allow him that luxury.

Tentatively, she sat down next to him. Making sure not to sit too close. However, the bench was only so wide.

"What do you want?" Will said, in an icy tone that chilled her to the bone.

She hesitated before she spoke. "I want you to be happy. I want you to be yourself, all the time. I don't want you to be playful at one point, but then moody the next."

He chuckled, although it was far from being sincere or even somewhat pleased. "You want those things from me?" He asked, looking down at his hands. "You want me to pretend to be joyful in life? You want me to not act bipolar?"

"Why would you pretend? What, you cannot possibly be genuinely happy?"

"I thought you got it, Tess?" When it came from Will's mouth, it seemed as if her nickname had more effect. It was as if Gabriel did not say it, although overall, it was still the same four letters.

"Got what?" Tessa inquired, honestly confused as to what he was implying.

He shifted to look into her eyes. His blue eyes held pain within them. It was so raw that Tessa nearly shrunk away from him. However, so pain was replaced by confusion and slight annoyance. This confused Tessa and she almost asked him why he was annoyed.

"Why did you break up with me?" Will questioned, searching Tessa's eyes. "And do not tell me the same lame as excuse you have been telling me for months."

The fierceness of his tone made Tessa's confidence plummet. Nevertheless, from somewhere deep within her, she pulled out an answer.

"My self-esteem, my self-consciousness." Tessa said, telling the truth, which she had yet to tell him about why she broke up with him.

"What," Will asked, confusion written all over his face.

"There were girls everywhere. With you being a natural flirt and them intentionally flirting, it made me jealous. I began to feel indifferent about my looks, I tried desperately to be those girls who flirted and liked to talk to you. Eventually, I confessed to myself that I would never be those girls, that I would never be good enough to you. My hair would not be as bouncy as theirs would, my skin would never be tanned like them, and my face would never be conventionally beautiful.

What really pushed me off was that girl you were texting, the one who you were studying. When you told me about her, relief was what I felt. I felt content that you had told me and not hid from me. However, I began to think. You spent so much time with her. She was very beautiful and tended to be touchy with her hands. That was when I got the idea that maybe you would like her better than me. Perhaps you would love her more." Tessa breathed and felt a weight lift form her shoulders as she admitted what she had really wanted to tell Will.

"Why, Tessa, why would you think that?" Will asked, surprising her. She did know that he would respond to her confession.

She was even surprised at herself when she answered. "You went out with Tatiana Lightwood, for angel's sake. I'm not exactly a girl with little to no hips and long silky hair that falls to my waist."

"That's exactly what I wanted to get away from. I wanted to escape the cliché model-types, the superficially beautiful girls who cover their skin in layers of makeup." He placed his hands on her shoulders, freezing her in place. "I wanted you because you weren't superficial. You were naturally beautiful. You are everything that I want in a girl. Have I not been telling you that for the past two years?"

"I guess," She answered, not bothering to meet Will's stern eyes.

"Have I not been clear? I need you in my life and I know that you have not developed strong enough feelings for Gabriel, in such a short time, to reject me. If that is the case, then our love was unrequited." Will looked down and took his hands off her shoulders. "We were in love, we have a true love. I do not believe that you would rather contemplate on your fake feelings for Gabriel then come back to me." He sounded desperate, in that moment.

A small ball of fury raged within Tessa. "How are you going to tell me who I have feelings for? And I did- do- love you. Our love did not-"

"Evidently, _your, _love did. Why else wouldn't you take me back?" Will said; sounding like arrogant jerk, she fell in love with two years prior.

"What makes you so special?" Tessa asked, getting off the subject.

Will smirked, despite the conversation. He gestured to himself, indicating something. "I mean look at me. Am I not charming, incredibly handsome, and not an overall great person? I am not a whole package of perfection."

Regardless of the solemn conversation they just had, she giggled. Out of habit, she covered her mouth. She always guessed that she did this because she hated her smile. However, people always told her she had a great smile.

Will grabbed her hand and put it on her lap. His other hand softly grabbed her chin and titled it upward so that her gray eyes met his blue ones. He smiled at her and, soon, Tessa felt his thumb- on his other hand- touch her lip. Instantly, she was brought back to the disturbing dream she had the previous night.

"Don't hide anything. Your perfect, your giggle is adorable, your smile is adorable." Will tenderly whispered, his sour mood from a few minutes before, obviously, dissipating.

Before she could think about the words, she said; "I had a dream that I had a creepy threesome with you and Gabriel. Or at least I was about to."

Will lifted an eyebrow and was about to say something, nonetheless, Tessa stood up. She regretted the action, because Wills warm hands were not on her.

"I know-"

"Were kissing me more and letting Lightworm watch, jealously?" Will joked, standing up next to Tessa.

She slapped his arm lightly. "Will, that is not something to joke about." She paused before she said; "Although you were the one to take my jeans off." Tessa said, mischievously, concluding that Will always tended to bring out the kinky side of her.

Will raised both his eyebrows up in surprise. "What a dirty mind you have, Miss Gray."

"Which you always inclined to bring out," Tessa mentioned, beginning to walk back to the open door of her house.

"My pleasure," He replied, following her.

Tessa turned around; making Will stop in his tracks. Her smile dropped and she set her lips in a straight line. In seeing her expression, Will too became serious.

"I never stopped loving you Will. In fact, my love for you grows every day."_ But, so do my feelings for Gabriel. _

And Tessa turned, walking back into the house, leaving a stunned, yet, pleased Will on the front lawn.

* * *

"Well, what time are you going to get there?" Tessa asked Gabriel, through the phone. She stood in front of her mirror trying on the few casual dresses she owned.

"Since I am in Chiswick and taking the train, I would have to say," Gabriel paused, checking something and started up again. "It would take approximately 35 to 40 minutes. I will be leaving at around 5:30. Therefore, I should not be that late."

Tessa rolled her eyes and threw a royal blue midi dress on her bed. "Really, so now I have to arrive there alone?"

"You cannot go with Cecily, or Sophie?"

"Cecily went shopping; yes she left me, and will go straight from the stores to the dinner. Sophie is already at Nate's flat, helping prepare food." She said, considering on whether she should wear a maxi dress of midi dress

"Well can they not come get you and then go?" Gabriel asked trying all possibilities.

"Gabriel Lightwood, you are making this very complicated." Tessa smiled as she found the perfect striped maxi dress. She went to her iron board and plugged up the iron. It was a mystery as to why the dress was wrinkled.

"You're the one making things complicated." He chuckled and Tessa could just imagine how striking his smile was. "Why can't you just go there alone? After all, they are your friends. In fact, they are all your best friends, except for Nate who is your cousin, of course."

"Duh, there is Amy and Will, and Tatiana. You should know that I am incredibly shy, Gabriel."

"Tatiana is with me, in Chiswick. She is coming with me." Gabriel announced.

"Oh," Tessa suddenly remembered the invitation that she had received just mere minutes before Gabriel called her. It was an invitation from Will. He was asking her if she wanted to come with him to the dinner. He knew about Gabriel's outing to Chiswick to see his dad, Tessa did not know why, but he knew.

At first Tessa declined, saying that it would be awkward since Amy was going to be in the car. Will then stated that Amy would be meeting him at Nate's flat. Then she argued that it would weird for them to arrive as if they were dates, but not actually be together. Will argued that it was just Tessa's friends, who knew they were far from together. Tessa told him that she would get back to his invitation.

Now, she had an answered. She exited from Gabriel's call and went to her messages. She clicked on Will's contact and began to text; **Pick me up at 5:45, no later.**

"Never mind, I don't need someone to accompany me." Tessa decided not to tell Gabriel that he ex-boyfriend was driving her to the dinner, despite the fact that she was capable of driving her own car.

"Are you mad, Tessa?" Gabriel asked.

Not a second later Will texted back. She opened his message.

**Will: I'd rather come earlier, just so I can see you in the midst of getting dressed. ;)**

Tessa smiled, nearly laughing, and began to text Will back. However, Gabriel's voice, on speaker, made her press the exit on her message.

"You're ignoring me now, aren't you?" Gabriel pleaded.

"No, I just decided that you're right. I will just arrive there alone."

"Alright, well, my dad is calling me." Gabriel mentioned, suddenly being interrupted by an annoying voice.

"Gabriel, get off the phone with you weird girlfriend, father wants us." Tessa recognized the bratty voice as Tatiana. She instantly hoped that Tatiana would be hit with a train.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Will commented, looking at Tessa.

He raised a finger and twirled a lock of her curled hair around. His eyes then traveled to the striped maxi dress fitted her body and flowed down to her feet, covering her navy blue wedges.

Will placed his hand where the curve of her breast was and slid it down. This sent shiver upon shiver through Tessa, however, she pulled away.

"And you look slightly less ugly than your usual self, Herondale." Tessa- somewhat- complimented, trying to ignore what Will just did to her. She eased her excited feelings down.

Will chuckled and looked to the side, at Tessa. She knew he was staring at her. Nevertheless, she pretended to not notice. Instead, she looked out the window, staring at the fleeting by townhouses.

"Oh honey, I William Owen Herondale, am never ugly." Will retorted back, stopping at a light.

Tessa was about to say something about him never be ugly. However, she realized that Nate's flat was just around the corner, if you made a left turn.

"You can make a left here." Tessa suggested, indicating where she wanted Will to go.

Nevertheless, Will had his own agenda. Instead of turning the way Tessa suggested, he made a right. Soon they were driving down what looked like a deserted street. Houses began to spread out further and more trees appeared. Tessa huffed in frustration.

"Will, what do you think you are doing?" She looked at her phone. "The dinner starts in thirty minutes."

Will disregarded her and kept driving down the deserted road.

"So help me, I will jump out of this car." Tessa put her hand on the door handle, not actually intending to jump out of a moving car.

"Calm down, I'm only taking you to a place where we can talk without our friends interrupting us." Will said, grabbing a hold of her hand and stabilizing her in the seat.

Tessa sat in silence, arms crossed, as Will drove for another five minutes. Finally, he stopped the car. She looked around to see that he had stopped at an abandoned warehouse.

"Oh, Will, instead of our friends interrupting us, murderers and pedophiles will." Tessa stated, jokingly, although deep down she knew that she was probably not wrong. She then said, "Are you going to murder me? Because trust me Will, I have pepper spray." Tessa warned, smiling- but trying hard to suppress it- at how she did not sound in the least bit threatening.

She expected Will to laugh or chuckle or even smile. Nonetheless, when he turned to her, he was not. Instead, he looked thoughtful and slightly timid.

At last, he spoke up. "So what you said was true?"

Tessa gave him a questioning look, not knowing in the least bit what he was talking about. "What are you talking about, Will?"

"You said that your love for me grows every day."

Realization dawned on her and she ceased to stare at Will. She looked out at the abandoned warehouse, which in reality looked like a slaughterhouse.

"It is true." Tessa confessed, not seeing the reason to lie.

"So then why are you still with Gabriel. As I have said this morning, why throw away your love for me?" Will asked, no playfulness in his demeaning, seeing as he used Gabriel instead of Lightworm.

"Because my feelings for him grow every day, too. I am not in love with him now. However, I do not know what I am going to feel in a few days. I just want-"Will cut her off.

"Until you figure out your feelings for him, let me have one kiss, from you." Will said, shifting in his seat so that he sat facing Tessa. Desperation with a tang of hopelessness filled his eyes.

She looked at him, for she too turned her body towards his. "Will-"

"I'm sorry, I know. I am asking you to kiss, which will probably not help sort your feelings out for Gabriel, it'll probably make you confused."

"You took me to a secluded place, so we could kiss? Exactly how teenagers do?" Tessa said, not meaning for the questions to come out.

Will looked at her, smiling. However, his smile turned sad and his eyes seemed to plunge into sadness. Tessa's grin fell and she did not fail to see his expression. At first, she thought that it was because of the questions she asked. But no, he smiled at them, initially.

"Will, was it something-" He cut her off, his tone melancholy and deeper than before.

"The next few weeks are going to be painful." Will muttered. He turned to Tessa, his blue eyes clashing with her gray ones. In an instant, his hand met her face. Soothingly, he caressed her cheek with his warm hand.

Tessa sighed and tried to relish in his touch, his warmness. However, she could not disregard what he had just said. "What do you mean the next few weeks will be hard?"

Will let out a rough, ragged breath and said, "Remember how a few minutes ago I said that I would let you figure out your feelings for Gabriel?"

"Yes…"

"Well, you know that it means you are going to spend time with him, be his girlfriend- his _real _one?"

"I guess…"

"While you're with him, deciding what you feel, it will be hurting me."

Tessa grasped, then, why he had said that- of course. However, was Will really going to stand by and watch Gabriel and her be an actual couple? That is if Gabriel actually wants to be one. Nonetheless, from what he said to her the week before, she was led to believe that he would not want one.

"Kiss me," Tessa whispered, not breaking eye contact with Will.

If Will was actually going to stand by and watch Tessa figure out her feelings for Gabriel, therefore, being an honorable man. Then the least she could do was give him a kiss. After all, he wanted nothing more- maybe he did. She had made the decision to give him the satisfaction that he would need in order to be strong and stand by.

"Tessa, you don't have too. I know you love me, but-"

"Will, I want too. I want to kiss you, now." Tessa whispered, aching for Will's lips more and more as the seconds ticked by. "Sure it will complicate things, even more than they are. But I will take that risk."

In that moment, Will stared at Tessa with the utmost intensity. It felt as if he were violating everything and looking into the inner depths of her soul. He was gazing at a place where no one had yet to gaze. His stare was so intense that she nearly shrunk into her seat, highly intimidated by how he was looking at her.

She was going to say something, when the tension and her desire had grown too much for her. However, Will's hands were already on her face. Both cupping her cheeks and pulling her lips to his. Her insides seemed to melt at how passionate the kiss was, at how powerful it was. It was more powerful and passionate than the one that transpired between them just a week before.

Gripping his hair in her hands, Tessa moaned when Will's tongue delve into her mouth, invading her and overwhelming her with the sweetness of him. As they kiss, Tessa's desire for him and grew and she felt a burning sensation spread within her. Nevertheless, with all her mental strength, she kept it in and deepened the kiss, earning a low rumble from Will.

Tessa broke away, although her forehead connected with his. They both tried to catch their breaths, looking into one another's eyes.

"By God in Heaven-"Will started, but was stopped when Tessa slipped his lip in between her teeth, biting it seductively- not really knowing what she was doing to him.

"Don't stop kissing me," She uttered, realizing his lip.

Will obliged and reconnected their lips. As their kiss turned more fervent and anxious, Tessa's phone rung in the front seat. Later, she would look at her missed calls and see that Gabriel had been trying to contact her.

* * *

After an silent- and somewhat awkward- drive, Will stopped the car in front of Nate's- and soon to be Jessamine's- flat. As he turned the engine off, he sat back against his seat. Tessa unbuckled her seat belt and lifted her hands to her hair. She attempted to smooth her hair down and hoped that at least half of her curls were salvaged. Since Will had took the initiative run his hands through it, at some point when they were devouring one another- or so it seemed.

She pulled down the mirror and twisted so she could get a better view of her neck. Will, after all, had decided it was a good idea to kiss her neck. Therefore, she needed to check and see if there were any marks. After a thorough observation, she heaved a breath of relief and shut the mirror.

Then, there was an uncomfortable silence that washed over them. Neither of them knew why the other one would not get out. It was as if they were glued to the seat. Perhaps they expected the other one to say something.

"I don't get you, Will." Tessa blurted out, daring not to look at him.

"Why don't you get me?"

"I don't get you because just last week you told me that you would stop at nothing to get me back. Then you tell me, tonight, that you're basically letting me go so that I can figure out my feelings for another person." A hint of incredulity crept into Tessa's tone.

"I want you to be sure about who you chose." He said, not looking at her either. "I want to be with you and know for sure that aren't having fantasies and reveries about being with Lightworm."

Tessa overlooked the fact that Will called Gabriel Lightworm and instead let her mouth form an O shape.

"Am I right or wrong about how I feel?"

"You're right, Will," Tessa muttered.

He turned to her and traced the outline of her lips, sending a shiver up her spine. "I love, and will always be in love with you. That is why I have to let you decipher everything and decide to what extent your feelings for Gabriel are. But don't procrastinate, I want you in my arms sooner rather than later."

"What if you're wrong, and my feelings for him are too great and I can't choose?"

"That's for you to find out, Tess." There was a tender tone lacing his voice and Tessa had learned that you had to relish that side of Will, because the tender side of him only lasted for a short while.

"I love you." Tessa mentioned, softly, not wanting to disrupt the gentle silence that surrounding them. She placed her hand on the door hand and opened the door, placing one foot on the ground, intending to get out.

Nevertheless, Will apparently had other plans. He grabbed her arm and swiveled her around to face him. Suddenly, he crushed his lips to hers and without a thought; she returned the kiss, enjoying the taste of him for the second time that night. However, the kiss ended all too soon.

"You go in first." Will mentioned, his head gesturing toward the building to the side of them.

Tessa failed to retort anything back and simply nodded, getting out the car, shoving the door closed. She walked up the steps and buzzed up to Nate. He answered and allowed Tessa to come up. She turned and saw that Will was still his car. He waved her up and reluctantly she let the door fall closed behind her.

Under her, the steps creaked loudly as she ascended them. Tessa stopped at second floor and knocked. Cecily opened and gave Tessa a hug.

Upon walking in, she saw that Gabriel and Tatiana were there. Everyone was sitting in the living room area, conversing about what they planned on doing after college, except for Nate who already graduated.

Gabriel smiled at her and stood up. His eyes were filled with worry and she could already tell that he had been trying to reach her, even before she looked at the missed calls on her phone.

He pulled her into a warm hug. Tessa knew that everything was wrong. It was wrong that she had "made love" to Will while still fake dating Gabriel. She knew that it was wrong that she got to relish in the feel of Will's arms and Gabriel's around her.

It was wrong that Will's arms felt slightly better than Gabriel's did.

* * *

"That's exactly what I told Nate, Sophie. Thank you for understood my pain." Jessamine exclaimed; emphasizing her sarcasm. Tessa often thought of how her friend should be an actor.

"Well, no matter how many people think berry red is a unisex color, I still don't want to paint my bathroom it." Nate said, chuckling. "I think teal is the way my bathroom should stay."

"I think you should keep your bathroom however you like, Nate." Tessa stated, taking a sip of her water. "Don't let Jessamine control you into decorating your walls. I remember when she forced us to paint laundry room fuscia. However, it turned out a bright pink. So every time we went to go wash clothes, our eyes would hurt at the intensity of the room."

Jessamine rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Tessa. She smiled and suddenly her eyes flicked across the table to Will, who was surprisingly sitting quietly through the conversation.

He sipped his wine, which she decided not to pour into her glass- and then looked at her. Tessa's breath hitched in her throat. She had not expected Will to look at her, meaning that she planned to stare at him without his knowledge. However, he caught her and Tessa could not take her eyes away from his. They were the same blue orbs that stared down at her in the car with an intense passion and desire.

Before somebody noticed them gazing at one another- or before her eyes gave away her emotions-, Tessa looked away quickly and distracted herself with her water. As she set down her cup, though, she realized that Amy had not arrived. Somehow that gave her a somewhat feel of relief.

Will and Tessa had only been gawking at one another for a few seconds. Nevertheless, in those few seconds, the conversation turned from unisex colored walls to travelling.

"You're going traveling France? To where, exactly?" Tessa asked, as if coming out of a daze.

"Were you paying attention, Tessa?" Jessamine questioned, while cutting up a piece of her roasted chicken.

_No, I was too busy staring at Will, who I just zealously kissed in his car. _Was what Tessa would have said, if she were a lunatic and completely out of her mind. Instead of saying what she thought of, she said:

"I was thinking about my assignment for class."

Nobody thought anything of suspicion and went along with her lie. However, -though she was not staring at him- Tessa could feel Will smirking. She silently cursed him out in her head.

"Anyway, no, Nate and I are not just going to France. Mortmain- his boss-"Jessamine directed that at Tatiana who astounded Tessa because she was so quiet- "gave us these ticket deals for a Europe traveling pack. We are traveling to six countries; France, Belgium, Germany, Austria, Italy and Switzerland." Tessa's best friend sounded beside herself and her brother looked the most excited that she had ever seen.

"Oh my God! You're going to love France!" Tatiana exclaimed, dropping her fork- finally speaking up. "When Rupert took me,-"Tessa had always thought the name Rupert sounded weird "- to France in December, it was spectacular." Tatiana looked sideways at Will. Tessa rolled her eyes; obviously, Tatiana was trying to see if her going on a romantic trip with her boyfriend would affect him. However, Will was paying no attention to her. Instead, he was having a side conversation with Jem.

Tessa took advantage of Will's distraction, and assessed his features. She looked at his tender crescent shaped lips, which had kissed her lips plenty of times. Her eyes then slid to the elegant curve of his jaw and then the swoop of his smooth neck. Thoughts of her brushing her lips across his jaw and neck, rushed back to her. She had made him feel pleasure so many times by doing that-

"Babe, are you alright?" Gabriel asked, still keeping up the charade of being her boyfriend.

She was ripped from her evaluation of her ex-boyfriend and brought to attention by her current faux boyfriend. Gabriel, she had forgotten that she was seated next to him. She had forgotten that she was supposed to be with him.

Of course, this would happen. Why would Tessa think that she could just kiss Will and then be able to move on with Gabriel to explore her feelings? What she did with Will, was the opposite of helping her. In fact, it increased her feelings. She wanted Will more than ever. Despite her increasing desire for him, she wanted more than just physical actions. Tessa wanted to spend lazy Sundays with him, go out to eat, lie in the park and soak in the joyful atmosphere; etc., the list goes on.

However, deep down, she knew that she could not pick Will until her feelings with Gabriel were sorted out. Whether or not Gabriel had platonic feelings for Tessa did not matter. She would figure her complex mind out and decide whom she truly wanted- that was somewhat obvious.

"Um, yeah, I drifted off again." Tessa answered, before scooping a forkful of food in her mouth.

"Good," Gabriel whispered in her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

Not helping it, Tessa sneaked at glance at Will who was staring back at her. Despite what he mentioned in the car, he looked at Gabriel and her with pure jealousy in his eyes. As soon as they locked eyes, he looked away.

She tuned back into the conversation at the table.

"I can't wait to taste their Liege Waffles. Nate and I sat up all last night looking through Google, searching for all types of foods." Before Jessamine allowed someone else to speak, her eyes lit up and she began with another thing. "Oh, St. Mark's Basilica! Nate doesn't care too much for it, but I do! Then there's the Grand Canal, also in Venice. We can ride on a gondola!"

Everyone smiled at Jessamine's enthusiasm, even Tatiana who usually would be jealous and rude about someone else getting what they wanted instead of her at that point and time.

"When are you going?" Cecily asked, Tessa, nearly forgetting that she was there. It was unlike her to go unnoticed during a dinner. That is the time when she rambles on the most.

Tessa wondered why the people, who usually converse, cease to talk during that dinner.

"Three weeks from today- or Monday." Nate answered, smiling eagerly at Cecily.

"Three weeks and we will be in the city of love!" Jessamine bellowed.

Tessa looked at Will, immediately deeming herself as the stupidest person on earth. And coming to the truth that Will's eyes were magnets. He looked at her too, the jealousy gone from his eyes. Tessa could not exactly describe what expression she saw in his eyes, but she saw him smile at her, and that reassured her as much as any expression.

Gabriel must have noticed this. Although, Tessa still did not know why he did what he did.

He wrapped his arms around Tessa more firmly and said aloud, "Maybe me and Tessa should think about going to the city of love." At that comment, she blushed and looked around at everyone.

Jem, Sophie, Gideon, Nate, Jessamine, and Tatiana- astonishingly she was acting nice, despite the fact that she called Tessa weird just a few hours prior- all nodded in agreement and smiled. As Tessa's eyes fleeted over Cecily, she could have sworn that she was scowling at her. However, why would she be? Perhaps, Tessa had seen wrong.

"Yes, you should totally book a tri-"Sophie was cut off a Will.

His voice sounded different, odd. "Paris, really?" He set his glass down and stared Gabriel with rage.

At that moment, Tessa though about why Will could never live up to his words. He had said in the car-basically- that he would wait for her to make up her mind about Gabriel and choose between them. Grant it, he had not actually said that he would not be jealousy, but still he was implying it- maybe.

"Yes, do you have a problem? Are you upset that you were too self-absorbed to even think about taking your girlfriend on a nice vacation?" Tessa stared at Gabriel, shocked at how on edge he sounded. Either he was a good actor or he was actually serious.

Pure anger clouded Will's blue eyes, making them slightly darker. "Maybe if you weren't such fucking a prat, you would know that Tessa has no desire to go to Paris." Will exclaimed, nearly crossing the table and strangling Gabriel.

Gabriel's lips thinned out and he clenched his teeth. Evidently, he was at a loss. Will was right; Tessa had no burning desire to go to France. She had told Will many times before. Despite the fact that her favorite book was set there, she still would rather go to another place than that country- not that France wasn't on her list of top thirty countries to go before she died.

Will spoke again, once Gabriel failed to defend himself. "Maybe if you cared about her more, she would have never kissed me." For a split second, Tessa thought that Will would confess that him and her slept together just an hour and half before. Nevertheless, Tessa knew that Will would never say that out loud, with everybody silently listening.

Every body's mouths flew open; glasses were placed on the table, forks were dropped- loudly- on plates, surprised expressions were plastered on every single one of her friend's faces, including Gabriel.

Tessa's face reddened from humiliation and glared at Will with pure fury. He stared back at her with the same intensity; however, Gabriel broke their gazing. He stood up and walked out of the dining room. Soon, the front door shut with a loud bang, the sound resonating through everyone's body.

Without another word, Tessa stood up and exited out of the dining room, hoping to find Gabriel. As Tessa walked through the flat and finally reached the front door, she thought about how Will, possibly, intended to confess what he did. She could not help but think that Will said what he said because he was giving Tessa and Gabriel a push. He was giving Tessa the proof she needed. Now all she had to do was figure out if Gabriel was genuinely affected by the kiss and if his friendly feelings were false.

Upon opening the front door to the flat, Tessa heard a door close. She discovered that it came from the stairwell to her left. The stairwell that led up to the rooftop, which was shared by the residents in the building. Tessa had been up there before and although there was no furniture or decorations up there, it still providing an amazing few of London. It was a great place to procrastinate and think.

Quickly she climbed the stairs and went through the door. Immediately she spotted Gabriel, leaned against the ledge overlooking the west side of the flat. His arms were crossed and the wind swept his brown hair back and forth.

"Gabriel," Tessa muttered softly. She thought perhaps he did not hear her, but he did.

Gabriel turned around and stared at her, with those luminous green eyes of his. In a flash of a second, he had her pressed up against the wall next to the door, kissing her.

* * *

**A/N**

**And there's the chapter, with a semi-cliffhanger. Next (which I don't know when will be posted because I have a busy week, so –Guest- who who asked when I will update, or how often. I don't know, I'll try every weekend. But anyway THANKS for reviewing) update you'll see what happens with Gabriel and Tessa, what Cecily thinks, how Will is going to act- because you never know if he could go back on his word- and I will even through Gideon and Sophie's relationship in, hmmm. Also sorry for the shortness of the conversations, I'll try to lengthen then sometime.**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I love you guys so much! Like seriously, this story was literally going to go die in a whole in the middle of the desert somewhere. So yeah, you guys are amazing!**

**Peace ****be**** with you peeps!**

**-CartoonsandTacos**


	9. Chapter 8: Anything

**A/N**

**I don't know anybody's comfort level with things, but up ahead there is mention of woman problems, nothing major but skip over the line if you want. And it's pretty obvious that like to describe what Tessa wears, so just skip through that if you want. **

* * *

Gabriel, evidently, did not intend to let Tessa go. Therefore, Tessa melted in the kiss. She placed her hands on his chest, gripping his shirt as his kisses turned more passionate and urging.

At first, it was just his lips moving, urging hers to respond. However, when Tessa realized that Gabriel planned to kiss her for a while, she responded. Although she was not as eager as he was, he still smiled halfway into the kiss, this almost resulting in their lips separating.

Finally, he pulled away, looking into her eyes. He smiled at her and she returned it. Nevertheless, the thought of how she had kissed Will earlier in the night, made the corners of her mouth turn down. Nevertheless, Gabriel was oblivious to her expression. He was past noticing.

"I don't care," Gabriel muttered, lowly to Tessa. As if, he were telling her secret.

"You don't care about me and Will making out?" Tessa inquired, leaning her cheek into Gabriel's hand.

"No, I am sorry for-"Tessa cut him off.

"For losing your temper," She stated, finishing what he was probably going to say.

"Yes, I am known to be temperamental." Gabriel chuckled and kissed Tessa once more.

Thoughts of Will and the fact that they had kissed less than two hours prior, flooded into her head. Images of him flashed in the inside of her closed lids. How could she kiss Gabriel, when she just kissed ex-boyfriend, passionately? Some would think that surely she would contemplate about what would happen after what transpired between and her Will. Nonetheless, she had not been thinking about that. Instead, she was thinking that perhaps she would just forget about what happened and her life would go on regularly. How stupid could she have been? She had to tell Gabriel.

Therefore, she drew away from Gabriel, who looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel." Tessa whispered to him, her hands grasping his shirt as if it were a lifeline

"Sorry for what, Tessa. You kissed him and that was it. Nothing-"

"Yes, something else did happen. But not last week, when we kissed. It happened-" Tessa paused and tried to gather what courage she possessed, although she really had no idea as to why she was nervous. "-today, before we came here."

Gabriel positioned his hands on her shoulders, looking at her. In his eyes, Tessa notice that Gabriel was thinking the worst. Perhaps he was thinking that what occurred between them was more than a kiss. In his eyes, Tessa could tell that he thought her and Will had slept together. She could not let him believe that, it was unfair.

"What happened, Tessa?"

They had kissed, that was it. What harm could be done if she said that they kissed again, even after Will blurted out what he did? However, Gabriel was unpredictable. Possibly, another statement about how she kissed Will, was enough to push him off the edge.

"I, um, kissed-"she paused, fearing what Gabriel would do when she told him- suddenly it seemed to Tessa as if she were making the situation worse than it really was, "-Will, in his car." Tessa stuttered out, wrenching herself away from Gabriel and walking to the ledge, expecting Gabriel to say something angrily.

She looked down at the street. A blonde haired woman placed her toddler in the back seat of a car; she then rounded the car and got in the driver seat. Just a little down the street, a couple walked hand in hand on the right side. One the left side, man with a messenger back slung over his shoulder, walked while talking on his phone. Tessa would have been either of those people if it meant getting out of the dumb situation she was in at that moment.

As she continued to stare down at the street- the woman and her child and the passersby gone- she waited for Gabriel to lose his temper. Perhaps call her a slut- despite the fact that she did nothing but kiss one person- and say that he never wanted to speak to her again. It would hurt like hell, but she would deserve.

However, it was only a simple kiss. They did nothing more but brush their lips together. It was not as if they had sex or gave each other hand jobs. Nonetheless, kisses could be interpreted differently depending on the person. Tessa felt her becoming confused, she was thinking too much about things. The same thoughts kept coming into her mind, only in different forms.

"Gabriel-"Tessa said, deciding to speak up first, but was cut off by Gabriel who spoke up, softly.

"It's my fault," he said, leaning against the ledge beside her. He clasped his hands together.

"No, it's not. It's mine and mine alone. Will proposed it and I accepted. I was the one whole leaned in, actually."

Gabriel turned and circled his arms around Tessa. Lifting his right hand, he placed it on her cheek. He sadly smiled at her. "No, if I had not lied and told you that my feelings for you were platonic, then you never would have let your guard down. You would be with me, for real, and you'd be mine."

"What- no Gabriel, it's not you. It was me," Tessa stated, warmth settling through her body as he held her closer to his body.

"Tessa, no, I don't want to hear anymore. You slept with-"he paused and shuddered "-Will, your ex-boyfriend and probably my enemy. But I don't care, as long as you want me, right now, then that's it. I will be yours."

At that moment, Gabriel was astonishing her. He was being a completely different person. He was being somebody entirely new. Moreover, Tessa never would have imagined that anybody who found out that their crush kissed their enemy would be fine. At the least- if Gabriel did not push her away- he would have said that they should be friends until he decides that he thinks her feelings were Will were settling. Nevertheless, he was diving headfirst. He was thrusting himself into something he was not entirely sure would benefit him.

Tessa would do the same. She would figure out her feelings for Gabriel, after all Will had wanted it. He had basically pushed them together. He was giving them a chance, something Tessa never imagined Will would ever do.

"So your feelings for me aren't just amicable?" Tessa asked.

"No, they're more than that. And they have been since the second we started "fake dating."" Gabriel mentioned, his thumb brushing her lip.

Instantly, she was brought back to that night when she sat on her kitchen counter. Will stood in between her legs.

_At his words, Will walked over to Tessa. With his thumb, he wiped off a bit of yogurt that had settled on her lip. The yogurt on his thumb, he licked it, and went back to his position against the counter, acting as if what he did was a normal thing. _

Tessa closed her eyes and forced the thought out her head. She focused on Gabriel who was staring her with the utmost curiosity. He blushed as she caught him.

"What…" Tessa's words drifted off into the air of wind London air.

"Your expressions are powerful- you're so beautiful." He whispered against her lips.

Tessa grinned as her pressed his mouth against hers, kissing her. Responding to it, she wrapped her arms around his neck as both his hands settled on her waist, pulling her closer, leaving no space in between them.

When they pulled away Gabriel said, "Let's get away."

"What do you mean?"

Gabriel rubbed his nose against hers. "London, we should get away from London. We could perhaps get away for a weekend- or maybe more, if you want."

"Where are you suggesting?"

"My family owns this cottage about forty minutes away. We could go there. Or maybe we could take a drive to Scotland, remember you talked about going to see some castle?"

"Yes-, but why do you want to leave so badly?" Tessa inquired. "I mean we're together now as a real couple. Our friends- who already did not mind our faux relationship- would probably love to see that we are officially real."

"I know, but before we tell them our real status, I want to be just with you. I want this to be our secret, at least until next weekend."

"Gab, I'd loved too, I really would. But we graduated in a few weeks and everything is hectic. There are finals to worry about and I have interviews this week and next weeks for a job." She placed her hand on his chin, cupping it. "You understand, right? We could go after graduation."

He smiled down at her, though, the light had somewhat doused from his eyes. "As long as I get to spend the week with you, I am fine."

Tessa grinned at him before he bent his head down and kissed her. The kiss did not last long for the door to the roof opened and out popped Cecily.

They both quickly broke apart from one another and blushed, looking at Cecily who also reddened. However, the hint of annoyance could not be missed in her face. It registered in her eyes and mouth.

"Um, Jessamine wanted me to come up and tell you guys that dessert is being served." Cecily announced, quickly turning around and going inside the building.

"Well, I guess now there is no secret. When Cecily founds out something, she tells."

"True," Tessa muttered quietly, before following Gabriel in the building and down the steps.

* * *

"So you played the flute, when you were younger?"

"Believe it or not, yes. I was as good as Jem is good at playing the violin. I was a pro." Gabriel said, smiling as he threw a pair of blue shorts into the blue pile. Since Tessa got to choose what they would do, they were cleaning her closet, planning to color coordinate it at the end. All at ten o' clock at night.

"How come you failed to tell me this on our "date" last week?" Tessa asked, placing air quotes, with her fingers, on the word date.

"It slipped my mind; I was too worried about impressing you to remember _everything _about my childhood." Gabriel walked and placed his chest to Tessa's back. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Obviously, it worked."

Tessa grinned, throwing a very ugly red dress in the red pile to the left of her. "What worked, exactly?" She asked, turning around and clasping her hands around his neck.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"I wasn't going to-"Tessa was cut off by Gabriel's soft kiss.

Just as it was starting to heat up, he pulled away, untangling himself from Tessa. He grinned at her pouting face. "You said that there's Vimto in the fridge?"

"Yes, on the bottom." Tessa answered, going to remove one more piece of clothing from the closet.

"I'm making popcorn too. You have that, right?"

"Yes, ask Cecily where it is, because she usually hides it."

Gabriel smiled and nodded, kissing Tessa on the cheek before he exited her room.

As soon as she heard the stairs creak, Tessa crossed the room and grabbed her phone off the bed. Unlocking it, she went to her contacts and scrolled down to the bottom. Upon doing so, she tapped on someone and dialed the person. Going to the window next to her bed, Tessa looked out into the bright city and bit index nail of her hand, which was not holding the phone.

In three rings, the person answered. She smiled at his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Will," Tessa said, staring out into the city, in the direction where she knew Will and Jem's flat would be. "When I came back downstairs from the roof, you were gone."

There was silence at first, and then he spoke. "Yeah, you didn't expect me to stick around and watch as you and Lightworm cuddled one another- assuming that you two did get together." Some might have taking what he said as a statement, but Tessa took it as a question. Although she knew that deep down Will had known they were together.

"We did," Tessa mentioned, quietly.

Silence followed and she would not have been surprised if he hung up on her.

"I'm glad for you-"

"Will, why did you do it? Just last week you said you were going to stop at nothing to get me back. But tonight you basically told me to give Gabriel a chance, to be his girlfriend- if he asked."

"Tess, I'd rather not talk about it-"Will was interrupted by another voice. Tessa thought that it was Jem; however, it was too high to be Jem's, it was Tatiana's. Dread coursed through her.

"Will, who is that?" Tatiana asked her voice loud and clear through the phone.

"I thought she was with Rupert?" Tessa questioned, not knowing if she was asking herself or Will. He chose to answer.

"No, they broke up and Tatiana and I are just friends." He sounded calm and nonchalant.

"What about Amy?"

"We were never really a real couple." Will said, soon followed by, "Tatiana, can you get some chips." Tatiana obeyed and was out of earshot.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He suggested through the phone.

"Sure, I'll talk to you tomorrow." The slightest amount of jealousy flowed through her body. And the feeling of hopelessness filled her as she thought of how abrupt Will ended their conversation.

"Alright bye-"

"Wait, Will," Tessa interrupted before she muttered a weak, "I love you."

There was a long period of silence until he mentioned, "Love you too, Tess." And the line went dead.

* * *

Tessa walked out her Classical Literature class and out of the west wing of her school. Walking into the mass of students- leaving out their seminars too-, Tessa elbowed her way all the way until she got to a nearly deserted pathway. It was out of the way, however, it was a part of the campus that was usually never crawling with a ton of students.

Trees with bright green leaves, an assortment of vibrant colored flowers, and thin branches, covered the sides of the trail. Benches stood in between the trees and trash bins were situated next to the benches. Freshly mowed grass covered the floor, street lamps were scattered around the grass, towering over students that lay in the grass.

To add to the vivacious, beautiful campus was the blue sky above Tessa's head that was dotted with a puffy white cloud here and there, making everything lively and luminous. The sun shined brightly above, warming the back of her head and back.

She felt at ease, as if nothing bad could possibly happen. The tranquil atmosphere of the college campus was calming to Tessa. It made her feel-

Solid, warm arms encircled her waist and she was turned around. Immediately she felt the pressure of a pair of lips against hers. Before another thought could register in her mind, Tessa knew that it was Gabriel. Therefore, she relaxed in his arms, grabbing the collars of his shirt and pulling him closer.

"Hey, babe," Gabriel said, upon pulling away from her, yet still holding her close to his body.

"Hey, it feels like I haven't seen you in a long time." Tessa joked, since she had seen him a few hours earlier in Foreign Languages and when they went to get lunch.

"I know; two hours is a pretty long time." Gabriel retorted back, smiling at their teasing. He then added, "You ready for our date tonight?"

"Um, yeah, although technically it isn't our first date." Tessa mentioned; purposefully knowing that she sounded like a smart aleck. "There was the time when you took me to lunch and then when you brought me coffee-"

Gabriel cut her off by kissing her, lightly, on the lips. He pulled away and grinned down at her.

"You're being a smart ass."

"I prefer smart aleck. But I'm telling the truth." Tessa said, dragging on the conversation. She rubbed the collar of his Polo shirt, subconsciously.

"Well, let's just think of this as being our first fancy date. It's going to be a cliché dinner date where I take you to a typical elegant restaurant." He let go of Tessa and clasped her hand in hands, walking along down the path.

"It's going to be a French restaurant, isn't it? Or is it an Italian one? Those are the two most cliché restaurants for first dates." Tessa swung their hands in the air as they took the path that led to the building where her next class was at.

Gabriel's smile widened and pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and tapped onto to something. Finally, he evidently found something. Putting his phone back into his pocket, he said," It's called Hunan, it's this really delicious Chinese food restaurant. Gideon introduced it to me, actually."

"I've never heard of that place before."

"Maybe it's because you don't get around a lot." Gabriel teased, gently nudging Tessa's shoulder with his own. "I've been told that you rarely eat out of your comfort zone."

"Who told you that? I eat plenty of food. Also, Chinese food is in my comfort zone." Tessa stopped once they were in front of the building.

She turned and faced Gabriel. Her arms wound around his neck and he pulled her closer to his body. They smiled at each other.

"We'll finish this conversation later." He mentioned to her. "But now, you need to get to class." He looked down at his watch. "You're three minutes late, you know."

"It took us that long to walk?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I wasn't counting, but go. I'll see you later." He bent down and kissed her, before she turned and went up the steps, blending into the flow of other students.

* * *

"What do you feel like doing today?" Sophie asked, sliding out of Gideon's warm sheets and going to find something to put on.

"Lying in bed and cuddling with you. Come back, my source of warmth is gone," Gideon half whined, propping himself up on his elbows.

Sophie resolved to slip on Gideon's shirt from the previous night that is until she went to go take a shower. She turned to her boyfriend and felt butterflies creep into her stomach. Gideon was exceptionally gorgeous in the morning. His thick, sandy brown stuck up everywhere, in a sex/ messy way. As he propped himself on his elbows, his burly muscles were flexed. His smooth, muscle-toned chest also peeked out of the white sheets of his bed. In the bright rays of sun that escaped through the windows, Sophie could see the true colors of his eyes; a grayish-green color.

She snapped herself out her admiration and tried to recover. Although by the way Gideon was flushed and smiling, she knew that he had noticed her basically gawking at him. However, he did not even mention it. Silently, she thanked him for keeping quiet.

Sophie cleared her throat and said, sheepishly, "There's plenty of sheets, and no, it's bad enough you didn't go to you International Relations seminar today. We shouldn't lounge around all day and binge."

"Aren't you missing your class, today?" Gideon questioned, placing his hands behind his head. This made him even more attractive and Sophie fixated her gaze on the window. She walked to it and opened the curtains.

"My class is at six tonight. I've already told you that, Gideon." Sophie opened the window and turned to stare at her boyfriend. She walked to the edge of the bed, which she would find out was a bad mistake.

"Alright fine, but let's do something fun and not terribly boring."

"Let's go take that art class." Sophie exclaimed, leaning into the bed, placing one knee on the mattress. "Remember you mentioned something about this art studio that offered art lessons, for free?"

"I don't need art lessons. Did you forget that I'm currently doing my own art?" Gideon turned to Sophie and looked at her with a kindness in her eyes that mad her legs feel like noodles. He leaned on his side and scooted close to her.

Sophie had nearly forgotten that Gideon could paint and draw really well. He also had an uncanny talent went it came to pottery. Just a week before they had went to a pottery class at a recreation center. It had been their first time and Gideon created a perfect pot. She had concluded that he was just a very artistic man.

"And? I don't know how to paint, or draw. So, we are going to that art studio, or else I go and you don't." Sophie stated, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air. She nearly broke her mocking smug attitude by smiling.

Gideon chuckled and gripped her arm with his warm, calloused hands. He pulled her onto the bed and pinned her beneath his body. Her smug attitude dissipated as Gideon stared down at her; it dissolved as her boyfriend's strong body trapped her soft body between him and his mattress.

"I'll go, for you. _Voy a ir, pero solo para usted_*." Whenever Gabriel said a phrase in Spanish, to her, his voice always dropped to a soft whisper and his tone turned gentle.

Sophie had learned that Gideon had been taught Spanish when he stayed in Spain for a year in his last year of secondary school. He had never actually her why he went there, or why Gabriel didn't go. However, she didn't ask, for fear that maybe he didn't want her to know. Aside from that, she had also gathered that Gideon only spoke in Spanish when he was in a good mood. This meant that apparently, as he pinned her on the bed, that he was in a good mood.

"So, you will go with me?" Sophie inquired, slowly translating his words.

"_Cualquier cosa por ti, carino," _Gideon whispered into her ear, before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

Sophie closed her eyes sighed in pleasure as his hand began to crawl under her shirt. Gradually, it slid to the middle of her back, while the other grabbed a hold of her shirt and started to tug it up. Her toes curled when she felt Gideon's mouth reach a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. She bent one of her knees and wrapped the other leg around his waist. Meanwhile, her hands worked themselves in his hair and then began to glide down his neck and to his back.

"Gideon, no, if we do something now then we'll never get up." Sophie said, breathlessly, fighting hard to keep Gideon at a distance.

He groaned and idly placed his hand in between the crook of her neck and shoulder. "Alright, I'm getting up." Gideon mumbled, his words slurred as his lips moved against her shoulder.

Once, he rolled himself off Sophie, she slid off the bed. Almost every ounce of her wanted to get back into bed and get under the covers with her boyfriend. Nevertheless, the few other ounces of her decided that doing that was not good. They should get out and go on an excursion.

They took a shower-, which Sophie found out was another stupid mistake of hers- dried themselves off and walked back into Gideon's bedroom. Sophie wrapped a towel around her body and started to look through his closet.

"Didn't I leave a few of my clothes here?" Sophie questioned, growing exasperated as she tried to rummage through the disorderliness of her boyfriend's closet.

Gideon pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and opened his drawer to grab a pair of dark jeans. "Uh, yeah, you left two dresses here, a pair of jeans and a ruffled shirt. All of which I happily washed for you. Also there is a bra and underwear somewhere in my drawers."

Sophie blushed and shuffled to his drawers to search for those necessities. Successfully, she found a mismatched lace, pink bra and green, hearted underwear. She had been looking for those, and had forgotten they were at her boyfriend's flat.

After sliding on her under garments, she jogged over to the closet and discovered one of the dresses that Gideon had been talking about. A blue patterned sundress reached mid-thigh and had sleeves that just touched her elbows. A string tied together the dress at her waist.

"You know, Cecily, Jessamine- well not really her, since she moved-, and Tessa complained that I spend too much time over here. I mind as well just move in." Sophie realized what she had just mentioned. She had basically told him that she should move in with him. Therefore, before Gideon could even register what she had mentioned, Sophie added, "That's what they said, but I said no, because it's way too early in-"

Sophie had her back to Gideon, looking for her sandals that had been thrown somewhere the previous night. Therefore, she did not see her boyfriend coming up behind her and pulling her against his strong torso. It surprised, nonetheless, she leaned into him.

"You don't have to explain yourself, _amor._" Gideon whispered to her, sweetly. "I already know how you feel. I'm ready for you to move in whenever you are." He paused before saying, "I love you."

Sophie turned in his arms and her mouth opened in an O shape. That was the first time Gideon had ever admitted that he loved her. Sure, he whispered sweet phrases in Spanish to her, but he never said he _loved her. _Although, Sophie could feel the tension in the air when they were in certain conversations. She had inferred at times that he was love with her; however, he never expressed it.

Then, he did. And she could not be more happier. However, she was silent for too long. Gideon mistook her silence. He must have thought that what he confessed was not something she wished to her. Perhaps, she did not love him back. So, Gideon gripped her shoulders and looked into her brown eyes, searching for something.

"I am in _love_ with you, Sophie. I have always been, since the first time I met you. And I can't imagine my life without you."

She smiled and finally said, "I'm in love with you too, Gideon. I love, love, love, you."

He smiled moved his hands to her face, cupping it. With one more "I love you", Gideon brought his lips down on hers and kissed her with great passion, with love and adoration. The kiss was soft, but it was satisfying and amazing.

When they both pulled away, Sophie saw nothing but love and contentment within Gideon's eyes. It was as if he were the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

Cecily walked up the steps, one hand holding a cup of steaming lemon tea and the other grasping a plate of leftover spaghetti. She planned on multi –tasking in her room. Studying for exams, writing an article, and eating would not possibly be too hard.

Upon, reaching the top step and walking down the hallway, Cecily saw Tessa standing in front of her mirror with a robe on and holding up two dresses.

Jealousy burned through Cecily and she could not help but imagine herself barging into Tessa's room, snatching the dresses from out her hand, and tearing them up. Why would she do this? She would do this because Tessa was going on a date with Gabriel, because of course they were together.

Cecily hated herself for feeling this way. However, she hated Tessa more. Despite the fact that she lived with her, and pretended to consider Tessa a good friend, Cecily was jealous. Tessa always got what she wanted, never caring what happened as a result to that. She always got the men that she wanted, was exceptionally smart and had a perfect personality; everybody wanted to be around her.

Sure, people liked to be around Cecily; sure, she was fun and talked a lot. Nevertheless, Tessa always overshadowed her.

Cecily had a crush on Jem, a huge one in fact. However, she knew that he would never think of her more than Will's younger sister, the Will's sister who was a grade below them would. There was also the fact that he was technically in love with Tessa. Everybody knew it but Tessa. But even if she did know, she would probably have dragged him along and then cast him aside for her brother.

Irrational, Cecily was being irrational and letting her jealousy get the best of her. However, when you have a crush on somebody for quite a long time and they go to chase after one of your friends- who already had another person whom they are in love with-, you tend to become bitter and envious.

Nevertheless, Tessa did not deserve Cecily's jealousy. She was too nice and too forgiving. Moreover, Tessa was sarcastic-, which could be funny at times- and always tended to correct people-, which annoyed Cecily sometimes-, but nonetheless, Tessa meant no harm.

Perhaps, that was another factor as to why Cecily was jealous of her best friend. Perhaps, she had been covetous ever since she met Tessa Gray. Perhaps-

Cecily suddenly got an idea. Despite how nice or charismatic Tessa was, she still did not want her with Gabriel. In order to complete the goal, she would have to find ways in order to push Will and Tessa together. She had no idea why they were even broken up. They should have been together already.

It was Cecily who called Will over, purposely, that night after the party, because she knew that Tessa would come home. And if they were both home at the same time, they could not resist one another. Her plan only half worked. Cecily had expected them to kiss, and then sleep together. However, they only kissed.

_Perhaps that would be enough for them to realize they did not want to be apart, _Cecily had thought. Nevertheless, the kiss had not helped. Tessa had pushed him away.

However, maybe the second time would work. Therefore, Cecily set her food and tea down and slipped her hand into her pocket. She produced her phone and unlocked. In a few seconds, she was dialing Will. After the fourth ring, he picked up, sounding exasperated.

"What," He answered, not bothering to disguise his agitated tone.

Cecily ignored how he sounded and said, "I need you to come over."

Will sighed. "Why do you need me to come over?"

Cecily skimmed through her thoughts and tried to think of a logical excuse as to why she wanted him to come. Defeated, she decided to say, "I need help with this paper." There was a moment of silence before she quickly added, "And you can't help me over the phone. I need you to look at it."

"That's what Face Time is for. You have a Mac book, I have a Mac book, just Face Time me, Cecy. I really don't feel like leaving the comfort of my room."

"My paper is on my computer, duh Will." Cecily muttered, hoping Will did not argue with her too much.

"That's why portable phones with cameras were invented; to take pictures." Cecily rolled her eyes at her brother. "Please do take a picture of the report and then send it to me."

"Will, stop being stubborn and come help me. Do you really want younger sweet young sister to fail her class?" She knew that using an innocent voice on her brother would not work; it never did and never would. But it was worth a try.

"Don't use that voice with me, Cecily." She smiled as she could hear the laughter in his voice. "And if you didn't put yourself in a failing position, then you wouldn't need my help."

"Just come o-"Will cut her off, somewhat infuriating her.

"Is Tessa there or Gabriel there, or are they there at the same time?" Will voice had turned from lively to grim, with a hint of sadness.

"No, Tessa left out a while ago," Cecily said, and then added, "By herself, Gabriel wasn't with her."

"Oh," Will muttered, relief obvious in his voice.

"So you'll come over?"

"I'll be there soon. Jem is gone, so I need something to do." Will mentioned, before he hung up.

* * *

Tessa opened her closet door wider and peered inside, searching for her royal blue skater skirt. She had not been sure of the two dresses she had picked and decided that perhaps a skirt and a nice shirt would be fine.

Finally, she found the skirt she was looking for and threw it on the bed, next to her two dresses. She half jogged half walked to her closet again and looked through the hangers. Upon looking, she discovered a crocheted light blue cami top, which she had nearly forgotten she had. The top had been to long for Jessamine's torso; therefore, she gave it to Tessa. Deciding that she would go casual, but a little formal, Tessa grabbed the shirt and chucked on the bed with her skirt.

There were now three outfits she had to choose from, although her opinion was slighted more toward the skirt and shirt. However, she needed someone else's judgment. So, Tessa began to walk out of her room, going to find Cecily, who she knew for sure was home.

Luckily, she was in the corridor. Cecily had just hung up from a phone call and was about to pick up her food and tea from the floor.

"Cecily, can you help me with something?" Tessa inquired; her head hanging out of the room.

Cecily smiled and nodded. "Um, sure, what do you need me for?"

"Tessa walked back into the room and strolled over to the bed. "I need your opinion on these three outfits. Which one should I wear for my date with Gabriel?"

"Well, where is he taking you?"

"He's taking me to a Chinese restaurant. It's not particular fancy, but we're going a date and I doubt it would be appropriate for me to stroll up there with him in a graphic t-shirt, jeans and converses."

Cecily laughed, although it seemed forceful. Tessa looked at her curiously and was about to ask what was the matter, but she had already spoken up and the moment had certainly passed.

"This white dress looks to plain, and like you're going to a wedding." Cecily placed clothing on the bed and picked up the floral print dress. "This one is making my eyes hurt, it's a lot of flowers." Then she assessed the skirt and shirt, which brought a somewhat smile to her face. "Go with this outfit, the skirt is nice and so is the shirt."

"Thanks, Cecy, I had no idea that the dress looked as if I were going to a funeral." Tessa said, not meaning to sound sarcastic. She grabbed dresses from the bed and began to hang them back up in her closet.

"Do you need any more help? Need me to curl your hair?"

"No, I'll do it, but thanks for asking." With that, Cecily walked out of Tessa's room, leaving the door wide open. Tessa thought nothing of it, seeing, as there was no one else in the house except for them two.

The conversation was weird. Cecily was acting awkward and very much out of her normal chatter. Just a few weeks before, if Tessa asked Cecily about her dresses, she would blabber on and on, non-stop. She would lengthen her opinion more and more, and even add on stories- unnecessary statements that did not have to be voiced. Sometimes, Tessa would think that Cecily just talked to her herself. It never bothered Tessa; it was simply who Cecily was.

However, everything seemed distance. Sure, she had explained why Tessa should not pick either dress, but other than that, everything was short. Everything was formal and tense. There were questions and answers, instead of questions, commentary from Cecily, answers from Tessa, and then more commentary from Cecily.

Tessa shoved it off. She disregarded it. Perhaps, Cecily's cycle was on, maybe she was feeling moody. Although even then Cecily would still be rambling.

Twenty minutes later, Tessa was applying Chap Stick to her lips- she refused to put on any makeup except for mascara and a bit of eyeliner that she stole from Jessamine. After a few coats, she placed the essential in her shoulder purse.

Tessa walked over to her mirror, making sure that she nothing was out of order or that she had nothing left to fix.

Her was curled- but the wand curler, which at first she had not known how to use correctly. Her Chap Stick was layered on, her blue eyeliner matched her skirt perfectly, her mascara was dark and fortunately did not contrast with her outfit, and her cheeks were red because she had pinched them. The classic skater skirt she wore was ironed and not to high, but showed a good portion of her legs, and the shirt she wore covered her stomach. Finally, her eyes landed on the black, suede ankle boots that accessorized her feet and seemed to bring together her whole outfit.

Smiling, she walked over to her bed and grabbed the black, suede jacket that coincidentally matched her boots. When she had bought the jacket, she had exclaimed to her mom that it was not a coincidence that those two items matched. However, her mom had argued that it was a coincidence because the items were from two different stores.

Tessa smiled and-

"You look beautiful." Tessa whipped around and saw Will leaning against her door frame. One arm rested on the door hold while the other lay against his side, his hand in his pocket. In that pose, Tessa could see a little bit of smooth skin, the curve of his hip. And at that moment in time, he looked like a model.

Before she could melt or do anything that made her suspicious, Tessa said, "Will, um, what are you doing here?" She had not seen him in almost a week and a half, and for him to make a surprise visit, was weird.

"Cecily needed me to help her with a report." He pushed himself to stand up right. He looked down at the floor. "She lied and told me that you had left a while ago."

"Oh," Tessa muttered, trying to hide the defeat in her voice. There was a small beacon of hope that maybe Will had come for her. However, evidently she was wrong.

"Sad to know that I had not come here for you?" Will asked, although it sounded more like a statement, as if he were telling her what she already knew.

Tessa pulled on her jacket and slid the shoulder bag over her shoulder. She looked at her phone and saw that there were no more new messages from Gabriel.

"No, I'm not sad, Will. I'm glad you aren't here for me." Tessa mentioned, soon adding, "Because it would sure be messy when Gabriel comes to pick me up for our date."

Now it was Will's turn to try and hide his defeat, which he did really well. The emotion was there, but then gone in the flash of a second. Tessa thought she had imagined it, however, she was not that naïve, and she knew that it was one of Will's many skills. He knew how to control his emotion and wall them up before anyone could measure him.

"Right, almost forgot." Will was still standing in her doorframe and, Tessa did not know why, but she wanted him to come in, wanted him to stand next to her. "Well, I should go help Cecily with her report. Enjoy your date."

He turned, but Tessa called his name and said, "Are you in a relationship with Tatiana?" She had walked closer to him.

Will chuckled and turned around, his beautiful eyes staring into her gray ones. "We never had a relationship to begin with. I told you we were just friends." Relief flooded through Tessa and suddenly she felt humiliated and ashamed for even bringing up the subject.

"Yeah, sorry for-"

"Don't be sorry, no reason to be." Will whispered, before turning away. However, he swirled around back to face her; he smiled down at her. "I propose a friendship, Tessa Gray."

Tessa raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about Will?"

"I'm talking about how we should be friends."

"We already are friends."

"No we aren't, Tess." The name sent shivers through her; he had not called her that in a long time. "We're simply the exes of each other that are going to be awkward around one another in the future."

There was no argument that was what they were and were going to be until Tessa figured out her feelings.

"Alright, then, William Owen Herondale, friends it is." Tessa held out her hand and met Will's. They shook and all too soon, he slid his hand out hers and it seemed as if all the warmth from out her body had retreated. The thrill that rushed through her, left too and she could not help but blush.

Will bent down and kissed her cheek, he pulled away and smirked down at her, warmth suddenly flowing through her again.

"Friends until you decide that you belong with me." Will mentioned, before he produced a piece of white paper from his front pocket. He raised it so that she could see it. "This is a flyer for this poetry reading, or something. Jem is playing his violin tomorrow night. That can be our first outing as friends, be there by three."

Will then slid an arm around her waist, to her backside, and slipped the paper into the waistband of her skirt. And she could have sworn that his hand lingered there. However, before she could do anything, he un-hooked his arm from around her body and walked away.

* * *

The art studio was huge was huge and covered with vibrant colors. There were four walls, each one painted a different shade of blue. One wall, where the front door was, had been painted a pretty sapphire and dozens of vividly painted pictures of landscapes adorned it. The wall to the right of Sophie was a beautiful azure color and was festooned with a couple dozens of people's self-portraits- that interested her the most. The left wall was a cool artic color and decked tons of murals of different things: food, people, places, landmarks, etc. The list goes on and Sophie knew that Gideon was attracted to that art the most. Then the far wall was painted a stunning teal and that was where there was another door, which most likely led to the art teacher's personal studio.

Sophie looked around more and gawked at the miniature clay models. That happened to be all types of colors, any shade you could think of. There was a clay model of buildings; one was colored lime, magenta. On a pineapple painted, rectangular table there were an assortment of flowers made from paper. A bunch was the color of butterscotch, another hue of crimson and another tint of parakeet.

The liveliness and luminescent glow of the room was almost too much for Sophie and she could not believe her eyes. When she had thought of an art class for adults, she had thought the room would be dull, the walls white and covered in paintings containing dull images. However, she had not expected the room to look bright and animated.

There were twenty-four easels set up in rows of four facing a large blackboard. On the board was a name. In big, orange letters, the name **Sora Kaidou** filled almost the whole board. Sophie looked around and immediately guessed whom Sora was. _She must be the artist who owned the studio, _Sophie thought.

Sora must be the woman whom everyone was gathered around, near the door that lead to the personal studio. She was medium height and possessed long black hair, which was straightened and pulled into a ponytail. Around her neck, she wore floral print, jam colored scarf. A matching skirt flowed to the floor, brushing her ankles and just scraping the brown moccasins on her feet. She wore a white, beaded peasant blouse.

Her pecan colored eyes tilted up- hinting that she was from an Asian country- and was filled with a kindness, despite the throng of people around her. A bright set of white teeth filled her sweet smile and added to the overall pleasantness of her face.

Sophie and Gideon sat down in the second room from the entrance. They gawked in amazement at the sculptures, clay models, and portraits around them. Both were in silence as they were awed by the colorfulness of the small studio.

Ten minutes later, the adult art class started. Sora strolled to the front and introduced herself. From the introduction, Sophie had gathered that Sora was Tokyo, Japan. She was born into a wealthy family; her dad was a writer of manga and had introduced her to art- especially how to draw manga. Sora had also moved to America for art. She had also sketched, and painted, many art pieces that could be found in an assortment of galleries.

After a small intro- and questions from nearly all the adults in the room, including Gideon- Sora went on to let people introduce themselves. There a great number who were retired men and women looking for something to do, others were stay-at-home moms and dads, one other person was in college, and the rest were people in their twenties or thirties looking for something to do- much like the retirees.

With a look of content, Sora began to introduce a lesson. Two hours later, Sophie and Gideon ripped the paper off their easel and walked up to hand in the paper to the teacher.

After a brief talk with Sora, the couple left out of the art class into the busy streets of London.

"Well, never knew that you draw with the right side of your brain.*" Sophie said, sliding her arm through Gideon's.

He smiled and stated, "I have told you that before, you know."

Sophie looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "You have never told me that before, Gideon."

"Remember when you came over and I was painting that picture?"

Sophie sucked her teeth and looked straight ahead, watching as a young girl got into a cab. "Gideon, do you know how many times I have come over to your flat and seen you painting pictures?"

He nodded and added, "Fair point." There was a pause before he said, "Alright, well remember that day when you came in and I was painting the picture of the buildings out the window?"

"Yes, I remember that day." Gideon blushed at what she said, because he knew about other things that happened that day. And as Sophie looked at Gideon, she to reddened and thought about what transpired between them.

Gideon turned back to his normal pallor. "Well, you asked me how I paint like I do. I answered that I use my right brain and completely shut off my entire left-brain. I listen to music with no words, and make sure that there is no talking around me, even the TV. "

Sophie thought back to the day, which happened just two and half weeks before. However, all that registered in her mind was Gideon painting her and then them sleeping together for the first time. Her face flushed all over and again, she immediately became humiliated for Gideon must have thought that her mind was too dirty.

"We then had an argument, a teasing one. You argued that you can use both sides of the brain, but I argued that the left side is for mathematical things and the right is reserved for creative things, like music and art. We then looked it up and found out that I was right."

Sophie suddenly remembered and laughed at how their conversation had spiraled out into something big and unnecessary.

"Change of subject," Gideon declared. He looked around him, clearly searching for something, or someone.

"Alright, let's talk about how hungry I am. Is it me or does art make you hungry?" Sophie joked, although she was somewhat serious. She was famished.

Gideon looked at a street sign and Sophie saw his eyes light up, meaning that he had realized something. "I know this American diner that isn't too far from here. It's called Takis and has the best sweet potato fries."

"I don't like sweet potato- or pumpkin- but I'm too hungry to even care." Therefore, Sophie let Gideon lead her down a few streets into the American diner called Takis.

* * *

**A/N**

**My apology out of many more apologies to come: Sorry for any grammar mistakes or incorrect phrases. **

**So, I really hope I did not mess up Sideon fluff or anything. I love them too, but I have never written Fanfiction about them. So forgive me if I mess up on Cassandra Clare's perfect couple. **

**Also this story will end in about six chapters. Yes, it is shorter than I intended it to be. I haven't become disinterested in this story, but I have become disinterested in writing Fanfiction period. I don't have many ideas for stories either and not a lot for this story. Unless anybody else has any. Anyway just know that this story is coming to a close soon. **

**One more thing, I might give a hint, if it's not obvious. And I will make sure to warn for inappropriate things. **

*M**y art teacher thoroughly- annoyingly- explained the difference between your right and left-brain, therefore, I could resist the temptation to add that in here.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews, especially (Bethany (Guest) and , and no I don't have a WattPad, but Thank you so much!) **

**Super long A/N, sorry!**

**-CartoonsandTacos**


	10. Chapter 9: Compromising Positions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Amy who I wrote off**

* * *

Will found himself buttoning the buttons on his dark blue shirt with more enthusiasm than normal. After, he smoothed down the top, smiling as he did so. It was a normal- simple- blue button up shirt. However, he made sure to make it look perfect like it was more than that. After all, it was all for the girl he loved. He was preparing himself all for Tessa.

Once he decided that his attire was good enough, he went to his dresser where he kept all of his colognes and picked the one that he still had from two years ago, when he first met Tessa. As Will applied the cologne on him, he thought about the first time he and Tessa kissed, the day when his life changed forever.

_The day was a Friday, it was nighttime and Tessa had come over to his dorm. Summer break had come, most of the students had already left to return back to home- or wherever they went- and some stayed on campus for either summer internships or summer programs and classes. Tessa's roommate had left and that particular night, she had not wanted to stay alone in her won dorm. _

_Therefore, at precisely nine o' clock, Will opened the door for Tessa when she knocked. He had been surprised to see her, yet happy at the same time. She looked beautiful even in her pajamas. Tessa wore pants with rainbows on them and a Harvard university t-shirt that looked two sizes too big for her slender torso. Her hair lay lazily around her shoulders and that time, all Will wanted to do was run his hands through it. _

_His eyes drifted down to the cardboard game- Candy Land-, bowl of popped popcorn, and three movie cases that she held. She also had a bag on her shoulder and he guessed that she had more goodies in it; a sudden want for gummy bears and sour worms welled up within Will. _

"_Hi, there's no one left in on my dorm floor and I heard creaks and moans." Tessa ducked under his arm and went into his room. "I am very much afraid of ghosts and I do not desire to be alone in my dorm at this time. Do you mind if I stay for a while?" _

_Will desperately wanted to grab her, kiss her perfectly pink lips-, which looked very tempting then- and tell her that she was always welcomed. However, he did not want to scare her away, which only made sense seeing as they only knew each other for about three weeks and been on only five dates. Kissing her would be too much too early. And unlike his other unfortunate relationships, Will wanted to take that one slow and really get to know Tessa. _

_In saying that, Will got a feeling that letting her stay over, with her perfect pink lips and amazing brown hair, was most likely not the best idea. Nevertheless, he could not say no, in plus, Will was old enough to keep his emotions in check. He cared enough about Tessa not to rush her into anything she did not want. _

"_Sure, but your only allowed to stay if you brought gummy bears and sour worms. I suddenly have a craving for them." Although Will said that, he knew, deep down that he would let her stay anyway. Either way, he could still go out to the convenience store and get some. _

_Tessa giggled- embarrassingly warming him right up to the core- and opened the messenger bag that was on her shoulder. As if she were a child opening a Christmas present, she opened her bag, dug in and pulled two packs of gummy bears and one pack of sour worm out. "I figured that since they are packed with a ton of sugar that I would only buy one pack of sour worms." She splayed them out on Will's red comforter. "I figured that one of us would have a craving for these highly unhealthy snacks."_

_An hour and forty-five minutes later, they finished watching Mean Girls-, which Tessa unfortunately made him sit through, all of it. However, Will was not entirely focused on the movie. Instead, he was desperately trying to control himself, willing himself not to touch Tessa's bare legs- however perverted it sounded._

_She had took off her pajama bottoms and innocently placed them in her messenger bag, leaving her only in her too big Harvard shirt and a pair of pajama shorts that covered her bottom, but left her silky legs exposed. Without knowing what she was doing to Will, she sat on the bed next to him and began to eat the snacks she brought. _

"_What movie next," Tessa asked, getting up from the bed and picking the up the two other movies that she had brought, which were on Will's dresser. The choices were The Conjuring and Zombieland-, which Will had found surprising, he did not know Tessa was into that movie. She then went on to tell him that at one point, she had a huge crush on Jesse Eisenberg and had an overwhelming desire to write Fanfiction about him and Emma Stone._

_Will averted his attention from her long legs and blurted out an answer. "Put in Zombieland, I could use some gore in my life."_

_After Tessa put the movie in and walked over to the bed, she looked at Will and raised an eyebrow. She had caught him staring at her. He was admiring how elegantly she walked, as if she were from the nineteenth century or something. He had also be appreciating just how beautiful the shape of her face was, how her chin was pointed and her cheeks hollow and smooth looking. Will was so wrapped up in admiring Tessa that at first he did not realize that he had been caught. _

"_Will why-"He could not do it anymore. She looked utterly breathtaking in that moment and he could not push his feelings down anymore. He decided that he would just have to deal with the consequences after he gave in to his temptation. _

_Therefore, he hopped off the bed and in one stride; his body was flush up against hers. His hands found themselves cupping her face and in one swift motion, his head bent down and grasp her soft lips with his own. And for a second their lips colliding with a bruising force. The kiss was hot and desperate. He was letting his emotions take over and he knew that he should not be going so fast and should not be so rough; he somehow knew that this had to be her first kiss. _

_However, he was so caught up on how soft and good her lips felt. And he could not help but indulge in such a sweet feeling. As he began to move his lips against hers, he felt her hands grab the front of his shirt and pull him closer. _

_Another second later, Will pulled away and looked at Tessa's wonderful gray eyes. Satisfaction was evident in them and she looked more than happy. Her lips were swollen and red; Will hungered to kiss them again._

"_I was waiting for you to do that," She whispered, pulling him down for another kiss. He obliged and let her pull him down, they were then kissing with the sound of zombies in the background._

_Will's tongue then delved into her mouth, invading her sweetness. He soaked it up and relished in the delicious taste of her. She tasted of gummy bears, sour worms and –oddly- strawberry. She moaned and welcomed the invasion, causing hot desire to well up in Will's stomach. _

_She pulled away and smiled up at him, her lips even more red and swollen. "You taste of gummy bears, sour worms and sweet pineapples." Will chuckled and moved his hands to her waist. Tessa sniffed the air and her grin widened. "You cologne is also most likely the best thing I've ever smelled in my life- no exaggeration."_

_He looked at her with mock disappointment and pouted, making sure his bottom lip poked out. "Hm, I thought that I would at least be the best thing you ever smelled." Tessa continued to smile and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I guess we both have a distinct taste, because you taste like gummy bears, sour worms, and strawberry."_

"_I do?" Tessa asked, wrapping her arms around Will's neck, contentedly. _

"_Yes you do," He answered, bending down for another kiss, not being able to hold back anymore. _

Will was brought to the present and sprayed the cologne that he had ignored ever since he and Tessa broke up. He had deliberately disregarded the spray, because it reminded him of her too much. He also avoided any lavender smelling air fresheners, soap, hair shampoos and detergent. He even went as far as to make sure he never came in contact with lavender colored things and even the flower itself- all because it reminded him too much of Tessa.

Will also threw away all the sheets that he and Tessa laid on. He threw away the blue comforter that reminded him of the time he and Tessa played board games on, he threw away the red comforter that he and Tessa had used plenty of times to do certain intimate things on and he threw away many other colored comforters that her lavender smell still lingered on.

Once applying the cologne to his body, Will grabbed his jacket and walked out of his room, excitedly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Tessa had thought about asking if Gabriel wanted to come with her to go see Jem, however, she thought against it. It was she and Will's friend date. It was not her, Gabriel and Will's friend date. After all, she did not want to cause any more turmoil than usual between the two. The act of inviting Gabriel would be senseless and idiotic. Tessa was tired of Will and Gabriel going at each other's necks.

Therefore, Tessa texted Gabriel that she was not going to be home but going to go see Jem perform with Will. She had decided to tell the truth, concluding that lying to Gabriel so early in the relationship would be wrong. What person wanted a relationship built off lies? Gabriel certainly did not want that, and neither did Tessa.

After thirty minutes of prepping herself, Tessa walked out of her room and down the stairs. There, she saw that Gideon lay on the couch hugging a sleeping Sophie to his chest. He was watching TV and snacking on a bag of chips- that Tessa did not know they even had, which meant that he got them from somewhere else or Sophie was hiding things. It was most likely the latter since Cecily loved to eat other people's things.

His full attention was on the flat screen, however, when Tessa came down stairs; he turned towards her. Most likely because of the thick-heeled ankle boots she wore that made a very loud sound. She smiled at him, carefully walking so that she did not wake Sophie.

"You look nice, Tessa. Are you going on a hot date with my brother?" Tessa only wore a green skirt, dark green see-through blouse, and a black camisole. She only braided her hair to one side. She looked down and thought about how ordinary her attire was. But, she accepted the compliment and answered Gideon's question.

"Thanks, Gideon, and no, I'm not going on a hot date with your brother. I'm going to go see Jem perform-"she paused before she said,"- with Will."

She did not know exactly what she expected Gideon to say, perhaps that she should instead be going on a date with her boyfriend instead of her ex-boyfriend. However, he merely said, "Oh, well have fun and tell Jem I said do good."

"I will, see you later." Tessa said, walking out the door.

* * *

The building that Jem was performing in was small, quant and cozy. It was smoothie joint, where they also happened to sell fruit salad, fruit baskets, tea, coffee and alcoholic drinks at night. It was on the corner, next door a Pharmacy.

It was called Smoothtasticical. The room was a perfect square. The front wall was where the large windows that gave you a view of the London streets sat, window tables and seats were there. When Tessa had arrived, she saw that there couples sitting at the seats, enjoying smoothies, teas, and fruit. The wall to the left contained the counter and behind that was where the drinks and fruit salads were made. It was cute, making Tessa really want a fruit salad and smoothie. The wall opposite it was where couches and other tables were set up. People were there already, laughing and conversing over alcohol, smoothies and tea.

The back wall happened to be the stage and Tessa could already see sat a girl with long platinum blond hair was setting up her guitar. There were also stairs that led to a balcony that wrapped around the room and gave an above view of the stage.

Tessa decided to stay on the ground and soon found an empty couch- or half empty. They was a couple who were passionately making out, not bothering to slow down considering that were in a public establishment. Tessa was going to sit down, but she spotted Jem who had peaked his head out the door next to the stage, which most likely led to the back stage.

Getting much too uncomfortable with the couple who were basically dry humping one another on the couch, Tessa thankfully made her way to where Jem was. He opened the door for her and she went inside.

It was dark until they got to a small, lit room. There were a number of people there, some were reciting lines from a paper- practicing how to say their poem-, others were talking and there people who were fixing their instruments, getting ready to perform.

Jem led Tessa to the back where his bag and violin case was. He smiled at her and then proceeded to give her a hug.

"So glad you could make it. I was afraid you or Will would forget. "Jem said, taking his violin out of its case. He began to prep it. Tessa had always marveled at how stylish his violin looked.

"No, I would never forget; Will wouldn't either. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Tessa said, peaking at her phone and checking for any messages from Will. When she found none, she put it back in her bag.

"So, I would've thought that you would bring Gabriel with you, you know, as a surprise guest of something." He chuckled, curiosity evident in his words. Jem brought the violin to rest on his shoulder, practicing.

Tessa was a little caught off guard by Jem's comment. However, she recovered and said, "No, I told him that I was coming with Will and then he told me that he had something to do with school anyway." She decided to change the subject, not wanting to be stuck on it. "So, what piece- or pieces are you going to play tonight?" It was the perfect subject changer.

Jem began to tell her about how he made up his own pieces and told her that they would no more than two minutes; he was going to play three of the four that he wrote. He seemed passionate and excited about his pieces as he explained to her what they all meant.

A few minutes later, Tessa heard someone announce in the microphone for everyone to take their seats and get ready for the performances. Tessa wished Jem luck, from Gideon too, and hugged him before she left the room and went out the door and back into the room.

Once out, she went to the couch where she had originally chosen to sit and to her gratification, the couple that had been kissing was gone and now another couple was there. Only this time they were not making out, but instead whispering lovingly to one another and occasionally taking sips of their teas.

Tessa smiled at them and sat down. Just as the first performer began to play her guitar and sing, she took out her phone and began a text to Will.

**Tessa: Jem is the third performance. Why aren't you here yet?**

**Will: Sorry, I was stuck in traffic. **

Tessa rolled her eyes.

**Tessa: Well hurry up, somebody might try to steal your spot.**

"You saved a spot for me? Well how very generous of you, Miss Gray." Tessa turned and watched as Will stood behind her and then came to sit next to her. She rolled her eyes at what he said.

"I'd rather have you sit here than a complete stranger." Tessa crossed her legs and pretended that Will's close presence was not messing her up inside. She focused on the girl who sang and played the guitar until Will whispered something.

"Cecily came, too. She and Jem were hanging out today and he invited her." Will smirked at her and leaned closer to her. "I think their together."

Tessa could not help but grin slightly. "I doubt that, Cecily would have told me. We're best friends, sisters even."

"Well, apparently she didn't tell you."

Tessa rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night and looked at Will's amazing blue eyes. "I don't believe you. I hope you know that." She turned and watched as the girl walked off the stage, not daring to stare at Will any longer.

"Do you believe me when I say that you look utterly breathtaking this evening?" Will whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her ear, sending shivers through her. He lifted his hand and flicked the collar of her shirt.

However, before she could retort something back to Will, Cecily came up and sat next to her, bringing her own chair. Meanwhile, somebody had walked on the stage and began reciting a poem about nature.

"Hey, Tessa," Cecily greeted before adding, "You look nice."

Will grinned and out his hand on Tessa's thigh. "See, you do look beautiful."

Tessa removed his hand and thought about how long the night was going to be.

* * *

Concluding that neither Tessa nor Cecily wanted to go back home- where Gideon and Sophie were most likely "doing the deed"- Jem had proposed that everyone go back to him and Will's place. Will agreed, Cecily agreed and Tessa hesitantly agreed.

Cecily and Jem piled into his car and Tessa and Will piled into his car. The whole ride consisted of Will and Tessa talking marveling at how good Jem sounded and that he should have more opportunities to display his incredible talent. And for once, in a long time, Tessa found their conversation not at all awkward. It reminded her of the time when they were together. And Will never made any advances toward her and did not tell her of his feelings.

Finally, they ended up at his place and upon walking in; Jem announced that he was going to make tacos. Cecily agreed and walked into the kitchen with Jem, bounding was more like it.

Will announced that he was going to get something out of his car and Tessa went to the bathroom.

However, as she made her way to the bathroom, she passed Will's room, stopped and went back. The door was closed, but cautiously she opened, not really knowing why.

When she did not hear Will come back into the house, she opened it all the way and stepped in. She was immediately hit with a wave of Will. She smelled the remarkable cologne he wore and she smelled _him_. She was then hit with memories of being in that room. After sophomore year, he had moved from his dorm to a place off campus with Jem.

And was that room where they shared the most intimate moments and where they laughed and were happy together. It was like their own sanctuary, it was where Tessa had felt home.

She walked over to his bookshelf and ran her fingers lightly across the spines, closing her eyes and inhaling the scent of books that she had become so used to. A smile crept across her face as she reminisced about the many hours that were spent on his bed reading books, sometimes aloud to one another and sometimes in their heads.

That was when she found on of her Captain Underpants book that she had gotten for five cents at a thrift store with Will after one date.

She had been looking for a book. When she was younger, she had gotten the whole collection- she was obsessed- except for one particular book, the first one. Finally, at a thrift store that sold only items under ten dollars, she found it in a section called: **American Children's Books**. Will had looked at her crazily and she began to tell him her story of being obsessed Captain Underpants books.

And for months she had been frustrated at the fact that she had lost it. However, she found it, only she was not irritated at Will. Instead, she found it extremely funny that Will kept her book. Was he reading?

"Get your hands off that Captain Underpants book, Tessa Gray." She turned around and saw Will standing there with a huge grin on his face. Never mind the fact that Will caught her in his room, she hugged the book to her chest.

"Why did you keep it? I've been looking for this for book, and for a while now."

Will began to walk towards her. "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Tessa laughed and hopped onto the bed, intending to go across so that the mattress separated her and Will. Nevertheless, Will was quick, had jumped on the bed, and grabbed Tessa. They both fell, Tessa consequently landing on top of Will, her hands on either side of his face.

She had not realized that they were in a comprising position, but instead tried not to let Will take the book from her. They were acting as if they were young children and as if Tessa had grabbed the last Captain Underpants book from the library.

Will then decided to tickle her, a very bad idea. Soon, Tessa was laughing uncontrollably and the book was then in Will's hand. He smiled at her triumphantly and Tessa placed her hands back on either side of his head. Tessa was breathing hard and she began to formulate a plan in which to get her book back.

However, Will obviously recognized their position and looked down at Tessa's legs straddling his waist. Tessa looked down and soon realized just wrong the position was. She made to get up, but Will placed his hands on either side of her waist. He held her there.

She sat up, causing Will to sit up too. Without grasping exactly what she was doing, Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck and began to breathe same air he breathed. She welcomed the smell and fell of his minty breath.

"Kiss me," Will whispered, his head moving closer to hers. "Just please break up with Lightworm, why are you still trying to figure out your feelings for him?" He sighed, and placed his lips on hers, not moving them, but feeling instead.

Maybe she should just break up with Gabriel. However, they had just started going out, she had said to Gabriel that she would give them a chance.

"Why do we always end up in these compromising positions? Why do we do this to one another?" Tessa asked, desperately wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know."

* * *

Cecily was helping Jem with the chicken- because they knew that both Will and Tessa loved chicken tacos- when she saw Will come into the house. He began to go up the stairs and Cecily knew that they were up there. Maybe her plan would work.

She told Jem that she was going to get something from the car, washed her hands and left the kitchen. Cecily opened and closed the door, acting as if she were actually going outside. She then proceeded to tip toe across the room and made her way to Will's

After waiting a few minutes, Cecily got closer to Will's room and peeked in. Will lay under Tessa; his hands on her waist. Tessa sat atop him, straddling his hips, her hands wrapped around his neck.

Cecily knew she was being mean, evil even. However, Tessa was doing this to herself. She was fraternizing with her boyfriend's enemy. She was messing around with somebody who was not her partner, and she continued to do it repeatedly.

It was not fair to Gabriel, Will or Cecily. Gabriel could be having a true relationship with her instead of looking like a fool being with Tessa.

Therefore, Cecily pulled out her phone and went to her camera. Knowing that she would probably regret this later, Cecily took a picture.

She opened the messages and clicked on Gabriel's contact name. She put the picture in and typed something.

**Cecily: I'm sorry, I just thought you should know what's happening. **

Most likely Gabriel would confront Tessa about it, break with her and tell her that Cecily had sent her the picture. Tessa would then be mad, but Cecily could handle it. After all, at least Gabriel would be free from being in a relationship built on complete and utter lies.

* * *

**A/N**

**Intense, so Cecily's an evil girl. But when she believes in something, she sticks to it. Sorry for her OOC personality, I know she would never do that it in the books, but I decided to spice things up a bit. **

**I'm back! And until the end of the summer, or at least until school starts. I hoped you liked this chapter and I hope that it's satisfactory and can keep you interested for the next two weeks.**

**Yes, two weeks. I will be away for one week for a sports competition and another week spent with my sister at her house. I won't be able to bring my computer, but I can bring my tablet, so hopefully I can write. And if my sister's computer works I can hopefully update. **

**Also, sorry for the terrible writing, I know I rushed a few things and I know this wasn't a terr****ibly exciting chapter. But I have to pack soon and I felt like I had to put up something. So yeah!**

**Also thank you guys for the amazing reviews i gotm you pulled me iut my funk!**

**So, review and tell me what you think and if you want the next chapter. Enjoy your summer!**

**-My Parade**


	11. Chapter 10: Resolutions?

**A/N**

**I've had a life change experience and it has affected my writing- in some ways- and I am inspired and wrote this chapter out of pure joy and inspiration- from you guys amazing reviews too. So, sorry if things are jumbled an rushed, but I had this jolt and I've just been writing for the past few hours. So R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Cassandra Clare owns everything else**

**Excuse the grammar**

* * *

Tessa lay on Will's chest, soon moving it to rest in the crook between his shoulder and chin, on his neck. A tear threatened to escape from her eye, but she willed herself not to cry at that moment. This was probably the last time- for a while at least- that she would be able to lay with Will this way and she would not ruin it by balling her eyes out as if she were a hopeless fool. So instead, she bit down on her lip and moved closer into him.

It was most likely- not it _was_\- improper to be laying against Will that way, in a loving way. However, she did not care at that point in time and had decided she would just tell Gabriel the truth. She wanted to be with Will, both of them knowing that it would be their last moment to touch one another.

They both knew it without even speaking to one another. They both knew, before anyone mentioned it, that they were giving up what had been going on. Although they could not define what _really_ was going on, they concluded that it had to end. The quiet, stolen glances they shared, the forbidden kisses they shared, the soft touches they exchanged, the longing, the want, the words they exchanged, had to be over. At one point in time and they had decided that night, that the time had finally come.

After Tessa had asked the question about why they always ended up compromising positions, ultimately causing one another pain, and Will said he did not know, they both laid down next to one another. They were not alone in his house, but they did not care. Will lied down on his bed, bringing Tessa into his arms. She laid her hands on his chest and burrowed her head into him.

They had not kissed, touched or even confessed their love for one another. There was no words, for ten minutes they lay there. No matter how much Will or Tessa wanted to kiss, hug affectionately or whisper admit their feelings, they did not. They simply enjoyed the others company, fully aware in the morning that they were going back to their normal lives- without either one in it.

It pained Tessa to know that they were not going to be friends anymore. How could they? They both knew that the idea was stupid and ridiculous; both knew that they only agreed to be friends to get closer. And how was that healthy for either of the two. It would only cause hurt and sorrow for them.

It was not easy for Tessa just to break up with Gabriel. No matter how many reveries and dreams she had about doing so, she knew that it was going to be hard. Even if she did love Will more.

Everything was confusing, and Will knew so. He knew, and had decided to let her go, for real this time. And Tessa would let him go too, for real this time.

"I want you to find somebody," Tessa whispered into the silent air that surrounded them both as they lay. She knew before she even said it, that she was not for it. The idea of Will finding someone and loving her as much as he loved her was repulsing. The words were like poison, but she had to get them out. She had to let him know- not that she was giving him permission, he was an adult.

Tessa felt Will's chest rumble with a deep chuckle, the feel warmed her. "You know you don't sound convincing." He said, after a short while. "I can tell that the words are like poison to you. They're repulsing you, aren't they?"

He knew her, better than anyone else did. It amazed her how he knew exactly what she was thinking. It amazed her so much that she did not say anything for a while. However, when she finally did, the words were barely audible. He only heard her because she was close.

"I don't care how unconvincing I sound." She said, creating circles with her index finger on the right side of his chest. "And the idea of you finding another love does repulse me. But, I'm going to be with Gabriel, figuring things out. The-"He cut her off.

"I know what you're about to say. You were about to say that I should find someone else to distract me."

He was almost correct. "No, Will." Tessa sat up and stared down into his deep blue eyes. "I was _going _to say that you should find another girl that will treat you right. It would be cruel to find another girl and use her only as a distraction. It would be unfair to her." She forced herself to avert her eyes from his inviting lips, which were slightly parted.

Will lifted himself up on his elbows, looking into her gray eyes that _had _to be filled with undeniable sadness. "Alright, I'll find a gray eyed, brown haired, slender, and beautiful bookworm of a girl at a library. How does that sound?"

"Your being a smart ass, William."

"Oh, you're swearing and saying my full name in the same sentence, must mean you have a problem with me. " Will sat up fully, a small lopsided smile on his face. Amusement glowed brightly within his eyes and Tessa could not help but feel slightly hopeful.

"I'm serious Will; find someone that you'll love." The hope died within her as she spoke. She looked down at her hands. "Find a girl that you'll love just as much as you loved me." The tears threatened to spill even more.

Will grabbed her hands and took him in his.

"Love."

"Excuse me," Tessa said, a tear falling without her permission. She would have wiped it, if only Will had not been holding her hands in his warm ones.

"I'm in love with you. Don't you ever say loved, I will always love you." He brought a hand up to wipe the tear that had fallen.

"Don't, I have the strong urge to hug and kiss you now. Touch me and the urge will strengthen."

Will smirked, "control it Tessa, you have Gabriel and if you jump on me now, you'll regret it and the actions will leave you in guilt." He released her hands and brought his thumb down from her cheek.

"I never regret what I do with you."

Will looked up at her with his sad blue eyes; want in his whole expression. Tessa could basically feel the desire coming off him. He wanted her, in that moment. And she wanted him. However, if they were letting one another go, then sleeping together would only confuse and make thing even messier than they were.

Kissing him would even complicate things more. That was from experience and they did not want to experience that again.

"So we really are doing this?" Will asked, lying back onto his bed, obviously fighting his emotions- hard. "No more being in the friend zone. No more accidental touches or kisses. No more admitting our feelings, no more "friend dates"." Putting air quotes around the words friend dates.

"No, we need space." The word was frightening and horrifying at the same time. Tessa hated it and she hated having to act it out with Will.

He stood and walked over to his closet. He began to look through things and pulled something out. It was a book and Tessa tried hard to decipher what it was.

"You gave this to me, before we broke up." Will handed her the book and sat down beside her. "I read it and then you told me to keep it because you had already purchased another edition."

Tessa giggled softly and took the book from his hands. "You took two months to read it. I had an urge to read it and I could not find it, until I realized you had it. That day I was already going to the bookstore. So I decided why not."

He smiled. "Frankenstein didn't appeal to me that much. I found myself stopping and having to reread a chapter or a page."

"Just like A Tale of Two Cities."

"Hey, in my defense, I actually found satisfaction in it after I reread it a couple of times."

Tessa giggled, forcing herself to calm down before she spoke again.

"Thank you, Will."

He nodded and then they stared at each other. Blue crashed with Gray, sadness met with pain. This was it- not forever, but for a while. Who knew how long Tessa would be able to look into those beautiful eyes. He was friends with Jem, but she could see Jem without seeing him. She could avoid his place. He was also the brother of Cecily, but perhaps she would not be at the house when he was.

Whatever the situation was, she was going to avoid Will. She could not see him, be near him. There would be too much pain and angst. They both had to keep their distance, for both of their goods.

"You should go," Will said. He shut down, one of his talents.

Will had closed himself off; it was like locking up a shop. There was no emotion his eyes, or voice. But, there was nothing Tessa could do at that point. She had made her bed, now she was going to lie in it. She was going to keep to her words. She was going to be just as emotionless as he was. Tessa was going to shut off her feelings for him, just like he was going to do.

With the book in her hand, Tessa got up from the bed and walked to his door.

"Bye, Will," then she walked out, not pausing to hear his parting words.

* * *

She was utterly magnificent. With her sparkling blue eyes, button nose, full lips and dark hair, she was a dark angel. Her cheekbones high, skin smooth and a perfect body gave people a reason to say she was perfect.

No, he was not in love with her. Jem did not know nearly enough to give her his undying affection and adoration. Sure, she made his heart skip a beat when he saw her. Sure, she made him feel anxious and wonderful when he looked into her blue eyes. And sure, she made him warm. But, surely he was not in love with her.

It was purely admiration, for her flawless looks. Anyone would feel that way when they were to see her. What he felt was only physical affection, nothing more. Jem would not allow himself to be in love with another girl. He fallen before, and landed on his face. It was a disaster, at least to him it was. The girl he fell in love with did not even notice him- besides on a strict friend level.

He had met the first girl two weeks before Will had. It was at a Starbucks. Tessa- the girl- needed to complete something online and could not find anywhere else to get Wi-Fi, therefore, she went to Starbucks. However, there was no space where the Wi-Fi was. Finally, he invited her to sit across from him, where an empty seat was.

She thanked him and as she worked, they started up conversation. Introductions ensued and soon they were venting to each other about classes and lousy friends. Jem barely spoke about Will, did not even mention his name, but often commented about his best friend.

Her and Jem exchanged numbers after their chance encounter and Jem knew he was falling. Slowly, her was falling for her soft brown locks, profound gray eyes and great personality. He just knew that he had to have her.

And he thought he had her, right where he wanted her. They had meetings, almost every two days. They talked on the phone, sometimes into the early mornings. They texted one another at all times. He flirted and hinted to Tessa that he had an interest in her, that he wanted to take things further.

Nevertheless, the day came when she eagerly told him of a hot boy she met while at the library. He then realized that maybe he should have tried harder and pushed further. It was too late, though. Another man already swept her off her feet. She was gone.

What made it even worse- besides the fact that she kept updating him on her and her new boy- was that Will had introduced him to his new girl. When he found out that it was Tessa, his heart broke and it took everything out of him to support them and give them his undivided attention.

It broke even more as the weeks continued on. When they started to go out, they often tended to kiss passionately when they were around him, they whispered things to one another- often they were sexual innuendos- and annoyingly quoted books and poems. And the whole situation drove him crazy, the only release being his violin.

Jem swore never to fall in love again; for fear that, he would experience the same heartbreak or something similar to it. That was why he kept his admiration at a distance. Cecily was not going to know how he felt and she would definitely not break his heart with her fiery tongue.

However, her lips were enticing and her body was utterly-

"Jem, are you even listening to me?" Will asked, waving his hand in front of his best friend's face.

Will took a swig of his alcoholic drink and bit down on his lip. Jem looked around and began to remember where he was.

The booths, dark walls, low lighting, pool table off to the side, absurd decorations on the wall, bar stools, and baristas mixing drinks for the few people that had no sense and decided to come and get a drink at 12:09 in the afternoon.

Right, they were at The Devil's Tavern. It was Will's idea to go out and get drinks in the afternoon, seeing as neither of them had classes. Also, he felt the need to drink and felt as though the alcohol they had at their place was not nearly strong enough to wipe him senseless.

"Yes, I hear your venting." Jem said, taking a sip of his Pepsi. He was never much of an alcoholic drinker and had decided not to start at the Devil's Tavern. "I heard you talk about Tessa for the past ten minutes." Jem was not in love with Tessa still, but he certainly did not really want to hear about her and Will's problems.

Will s was inebriated enough for him to slur his words or to be talking nonsense, but he was slightly tipsy, Jem could tell.

"I mean I really want her. But I know-"he paused and thought about something"- I can't have her. Have you ever felt his way, James?"

_In fact, I have. I've wanted Tessa longer than you have, but of course you had to come and sweep her out from under me. Just like you've always done. _That was what Jem wanted to say, but knew that he would not be a good friend if he told Will that he had secretly harbored passionate feelings for his ex-girlfriend.

No, he was supposed to be there for his friend. It would be right to help and guide him towards being happy. So, he bit down what wanted to say and instead said, "No, I have never felt that way. But I'm going to make sure that you don't feel this way."

Will took a swig of his drink, slammed the glass down and motioned for the barista to give him a refill. "I'll pay," he told the girl who looked at him with a seductive glare. He did not catch on, which made the girl grab his glass pour him more alcohol, with a disappointed look.

"How are you going to do that?" Will asked.

"Remember that time in high school when we drunk your dad's supply of wine-"the one time Jem drank "- and we replaced it with vodka, knowing that the drink would make him equally happy?"

Disappointment still etched into her dark face, the barista gave Will the drink who barely noticed it, at first. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Jem realized then that it was a bad metaphor, but he stuck with it. "Alright, I'm just realizing that what I said was a terrible metaphor, but I'm sticking with it." Will raised an eyebrow at him. "Anyway, that's how your situation is."

"How's my love life- barely existent one at that- with Tessa like replacing wine with vodka?"

"Think of Tessa as wine. You had her and then lost her." One look at Will and he regretted saying what he said. "Sorry, but its true and you need the truth right now. Anyway, vodka is another girl. She will make you equally happy, perhaps even more." Jem's grin grew wider.

Will had been about to take a sip of his drink, but paused. "No one can make me as happy as I was with Tessa." He said sourly, finally taking a sip.

Jem had gotten used to Will's sometimes-sour-voice and continued with his persuasion. "Fine, but at least look for another girl. Don't wallow around in your self-pity and depression over Tessa. She's going to be with Gabriel. And you two will cross paths, even if you don't want to. And one of those times, she's going to have Gabriel by her side. And you can have another girl by yours."

"Make her jealous again?"

"No, we both know how that turned out. So, you're not going to go down that street again." Jem lightened a bit as he saw Will perk up a bit. He hated seeing his friend in grieve. "You're going to have a genuine interest in the girl. When you cross paths with Tessa and you have your new girl with you, you won't try to make Tessa jealous because you will truly want to be with the girl."

Will chuckled lightly. "Words of wisdom, from my best friend."

"I know what's best, thought I told you this before."

Both boys laughed and then they were plunged into silence. Jem was about to ask how Will felt about his plan, but Will built him to speaking.

"Tessa told me the same thing." He stared at the bottles behind the counter. "She told me to find another girl, someone who I can love as much as I love her."

"See, two people have given you great wisdom. Now use it."

"I don't know how I can do it."

"Of course you do. You're William Herondale. When you look at a girl, they start to strip. You made a stubborn girl like Tessa fall in love with you. Surely there is another girl out willingly to take you all."

"Thanks, Jem. I guess I'll have to start at some point. I refuse to watch Lightworm be with Tessa." Will spoke with the utmost disgust about Gabriel. This made Jem laugh.

"Just don't become the old Will." Jem said, reminiscing back to the days when Will had a girl almost every week.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Will feigned in mock horror, placing his hand on his chest.

"I mean-" Jem began, grinning at his best friend "- don't revert back to you old ways and start having one night stands and then try to have a relationship with them."

"That's not the old me. The old me had one night stands and refused to have relationships with them."

"Like that any better," Jem said, not believing that they were actually having this conversation. He stared off and caught the cute barista staring at Will. He was looking down into his drink, oblivious to the beautiful girl gazing at him.

The girl looked to be the same age as Will and Jem. She had dark skin, curly black hair and a slender, long body. In fact, Jem would not mind-

No, he was supposed to be helping Will. He forced all admiring thoughts about the girl from his head and nudged Will in the shoulder.

"What happened, why'd you do that?"

"That girl has been staring at you ever since we first got here." He pointed to the girl who nervously turned away and began to attend to another customer. "She's been giving you indications that she's into you for a while. Mate, she's given so many signs."

Will looked at her and Jem could tell the girl had peeked his interest. Smiling in triumph, Jem knew that Will thought the girl was just as hot as Jem thought she was. His best friend smirked and Jem realized that he was putting on that "sexy face" that he used to use when he picked up girls. Jem could tell that he had not used it in a while, because it took time for him to rearrange it.

The girl looked up and smiled at Will, they locked eyes and he motioned with his index finger for her to come closer. She walked over, obviously switching to show off the slight curve of her small hips. Will licked his lips slowly. Jem was disgusted, a lot. However, he knew that Will had finally opened himself up to meeting people.

With a small smirk on his lips, Jem got up off his stool and inched out of The Devil's Tavern, letting his best friend move on.

As he walked, he felt his phone vibrate within his pocket. He took it out and brightened at the contact. His heart gave a leap.

**Cecily: Hey, wanna come over?**

He had nothing else to do. His next class was not until six that night. What could be the harm of going over? They were friends. Sure, Jem did not want to fall in love. But, he made sure was not going to when he went over. In plus, Gabriel and Tessa could be there. Perhaps Sophie would be there too.

**Jem: Be there in a few**

Cecily sent a smiling emoji back and Jem walked faster down the street, ignoring the incredulous stares he got from people as he walked with a stupid smile.

* * *

Cecily stared down at her phone. She had retyped and deleted the same words for the past day. The message that she had typed when she took a picture of Will and Tessa, was deleted. She could not go through with it. After staring at the screen until it went black, she had concluded that she would think it over.

Not only would she be ruining Tessa, she would be ruining her brother and Gabriel- as she thought about it. If Gabriel was sincerely into Tessa, then what Cecily would send him would not be taken lightly. It would take a while for him to recover, it would devastate. And what good would that do, besides the fact that she would be right there for him to have a shoulder to lean on.

That night, as she lay in her bed, with Tessa next door, she contemplated on her feelings for Tessa. She had known her for a while and had come to believe that she was an honorably nice person. How could Cecily believe otherwise? Sure, she fooled around with Will while still going out with Gabriel. But, what girl would not.

She hated to admit it- the thought sickened her-, but her brother was handsome, Gabriel was hot. Any girl would be confused about what to do. Their feelings would be complex and distorted. They would not know what to do.

At least that was what Cecily believed. Tessa was confused, things were complicated and two boys were pining for her affection. However, lucky that sounded, Cecily knew that it was taxing and hard. Even if Tessa may love Will more than Gabriel, she still had feelings for the other boy.

This was the logical Cecily. This girl thought before she did stupid things. And that was exactly what she did. No, she did not send the message. Instead, she balled up her jealousy and anger and deleted it, the words, not the picture. She still kept the picture.

And as she stared at it, the afternoon after she took it, she began to come to the conclusion that maybe sending the message was the wrong thing to do. That maybe-

The microwave beeped and Cecily stood. She dropped her phone on the couch and walked toward the kitchen. Once she grabbed a cup of soda, a bag of leftover bread and her heated up spaghetti, she made her way back into the living room.

Upon walking in, she was met with an angry-faced Sophie who was holding Cecily's phone up. Cecily froze. Why did have to type the words, past the picture to a message and leave her phone unlocked. She mentally slapped herself.

"You took a picture of them?" Sophie exclaimed, holding the phone up more, even though Cecily could see it clearly.

Cecily set her food down and walked up to Sophie- who she thought was supposed to be at class. She decided that it was the wrong time to ask why Sophie was home. "I can explain."

"This is Tessa and Will's business alone." Sophie set the phone down and crossed her arms. "You have no business in outing them."

Cecily began to become annoyed that Sophie had looked at her phone, trespassed. She was also annoyed at the fact that Sophie was telling her what business was hers and what was not. Therefore, she defended herself- and not in a logical way.

"Is it so wrong to think that Gabriel deserves the truth? He should not be with a girl that uses him, that lies to him." Cecily said, throwing her hands in the air as emphasis.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean _you_ have to rat on your _brother _and Tessa."

"What was I supposed to do, huh? Let-"Sophie interrupted Cecily, annoying her even further.

"Talk to Tessa, have you thought about that? Don't make yourself innocent, Cecily." Sophie walked closer to her. "You don't cause you best friend and brother pain. Talk to them; ask her if what she's doing is right. You _don't _do this, though." She pointed toward the phone.

Cecily was silent for a few seconds. Sophie was right, but she already knew it. "Sorry, I-" She paused and thought about what she was about to say "-I know. I was going to send it last night. But, I decided to think about it. I-I-jealousy overcame me. I like Gabriel and to see his girlfriend being that way with another person, just… made me upset. It made me mad knowing that Gabriel could be with someone who was only interested in him."

"Cecily, he's your best friend's boyfriend."

Cecily let her emotions take over for a second. "I know," she exclaimed loudly. However, she realized she raised her voice and spoke lower. "I'm sorry, Sophie. I just-I don't know."

"Look, I can tell Tessa really likes Gabriel and that she'll give him a chance. She won't be with both boys, that's not who she is." Sophie placed her hand on Cecily's arm. "Find someone else, someone who isn't your best friend's boyfriend." Sophie smiled, causing Cecily to do nothing but return the expression.

She looked down at her phone and grabbed it. While still in the company of Sophie, she deleted the message and picture. After a short hug, Cecily decided to text somebody.

She had to let go of Gabriel. He was not hers, and maybe he would never be, which meant that she had to find somebody else. And she already knew who it was.

Cecily knew Jem felt something her. She would be lying if she said she did not want to reciprocate the feelings. But, Gabriel had always been in the way. Not that time though, she would give Jem a true chance. And Will would be pleased. Also, Jem could be a good boyfriend. He was hot, played an instrument and had genuine interest in her.

Cecily smiled as she texted Jem, knowing that he would be her new chapter.

* * *

Tessa knocked on the brown, wooden door of Gabriel's flat. He shared it with Gideon, he once told her, since she had never been in it.

Anxiety coursed through her, as she waited for Gabriel to answer. She looked at her phone. The time read 4:30. That meant that he had just come in from one of his classes.

Tessa had been out of her classes for two hours. And in the meantime, she had changed out of her jeans into a mint green skater skirt, leaving her cream blouse on and putting on matching flats instead of keeping on her other ones. She had brushed her hair, left it out and applied only a few swipes of mascara.

Finally, the door opened and Gabriel stood there. His brown hair was ruffled; the red t-shirt he wore hung loose on him and the boxers he wore hung low, exposing a bit of tan skin. Tessa sucked in her breath before biting her lip.

Gabriel obviously was not expecting Tessa, which made her feel bad. His cheeks flamed red and he opened his door wider. Timidly Tessa stepped in, seeing his place for the first time.

"Sorry, that I did not call or text." She said, taking her shoulder bag off and setting it on the table next to the door. Her heart beat fast as she walked into what must have been his living room.

"It's Ok, I guess I should always be prepared. " He began to walk down the hallway that led to a series of doors. "You can sit down, I'm gonna change into some jeans." Gabriel turned and walked into his room.

Tessa looked around and admired how neat the flat was. With two guys living there, she imagined it to be messy and disorganized. Instead, there was a bookcase with books that were neatly lined up, a couch, recliner, coffee table and a flat screen in the small living room. The kitchen was connected and only separated by a counter and doorframe. She peered into it and saw modern cabinets and a modern tabletop. The only furniture happened to be a table, chairs, fridge, and stove. It was cozy and small- as was the whole flat.

Cautiously, she sat down on the sofa, tucking one leg under her as the other was placed on the floor firmly. She looked up and saw that Gabriel had been watching a movie, which she was not familiar with. A bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch sat on the coffee table, spoon in it. A slender cup, of what looked like, wine, stood next to the bowl.

Tessa grinned at how cozy Gabriel had gotten despite only being home for less than thirty or so minutes.

"Yeah, I'd gotten comfortable." Gabriel said, walking in with jeans on- much to Tessa's disappointment. My class was exceptionally stressful today." He turned the television off and picked up the bowl, leaving the cup.

"How was it stressful?" Tessa asked, feeling more comfortable about barging in on her boyfriend. She laid back and gazed out the window, wondering how he got such a nice flat with a good view of London.

"My professor is piling all this work on us. We have this essay due along with a research paper." He sat down, close to her and out his hand on her thigh, his other supporting his head.

"Need help, with the essays or something?" Tessa asked, although she had plenty of work to do herself. She just thought that it would be nice to offer, knowing that he would do so if the roles were reversed.

He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'm fine, Tessa, but thank you." He pulled away and lay his hand back down on her thigh, sending shivers through her body. "Never mind me, how are you? How was Jem's performance? We've been texted the whole day and you have yet to tell me how things went.

Tessa froze, slightly, suddenly thinking about Will. She snapped out of it and remembered that she was supposed to be done with him. Thinking about him only caused her more pain. And she could not feel that way when she was in the presence of her boyfriend.

"It was beautiful. He's really talented. You should come and see him some time. I think he's playing somewhere next Wednesday, we can go together." Tessa suggested.

Gabriel nodded in agreement and studied her face for a moment. Tessa shrunk slightly at his stare and was about to ask what was the matter. However, he spoke up.

"What's the matter?" Gabriel asked, moving closer to her. "You look like something's the matter." Obviously, Tessa could not hide her feelings well.

Therefore, instead of lying, she confessed what happened the night before. After, she stared into Gabriel's green eyes, wondering what he would say, hoping that it would be something positive.

"You did that, for me?" He questioned.

Delight welled up within her. She grinned and looked down at her hands, shyly. "Yes, I had to give you a chance. It wrong to be with him and lie to you."

"So, you both agreed to not be friends, in order for you to fully focus on me?"

"Yes, I'm devoted to you. I'm all yours."

Tessa suddenly felt a wave of confidence surge up within her. She suddenly wanted to prove that Gabriel meant something to her, that he was hers for a moment. So, she positioned herself on him. Her long legs straddled his waist. She scooted further onto him and sighed when he placed his hands on her bare thighs, stilling her in place.

"I don't know how this will play out. I don't know whether I 'll be with Will or if you'll be with Cecily." Gabriel began to protest, but Tessa smiled and paced a finger on his lips. "Don't ask me how I know, I just know. But, let's not worry about that. Let's just focus on the now and worry about what the future holds, when it comes." She did not know where this courage came from, but she welcomed it and took advantage of the feeling.

"I want you," Gabriel whispered against her lips. She relished in the feeling of how soft they were.

"Then do something about it."

And all thoughts were wiped from Tessa's mind as she kissed her boyfriend. All she was focused on was the feel of his lips and the great sensations that his hands caused when they slid up from her thighs to her waist.

He pulled her closer and kissed her with more urgency. The kiss had first been gently and controlled. However, in a matter of seconds, it transformed into something less controlled and rougher. She welcomed the transformation and met his kiss with as much power as his.

Soon his tongue slid out his mouth and slipped into hers. She moaned- loudly- as his tongue collided with hers. She tasted cinnamon, alcohol and Gabriel. Pleasured, she began to battle with his tongue, digging within her for more confidence and fortunately found some more.

As their tongues fought together, she moved her hands from his neck to his shirt, which she eagerly ripped off. When their lips brook apart, she hurriedly tried to get the shirt off, so she could feel his mouth. Hungrily their lips pressed against one another as the red t-shirt was disregarded and thrown to the floor. Returning the favor, Gabriel's fingers excitedly tore at the buttons of Tessa's cream blouse. Annoyed that it was not coming off fast enough- and that she could not feel his hands on her skin-, she helped him and soon her shirt was on the floor.

Gabriel ripped his mouth from Tessa's and stared at her bra and the beginnings of what was under it. She blushed, suddenly aware that she was nearly half-naked. She had not noticed since all she had been focused on was kissing Gabriel.

Only one person had seen her this way, only one person had touched in there. Angrily, she forced thoughts of Will out of her mind and instead plunged herself into the situation she had gotten herself into.

Without another word Gabriel started to kiss her neck, Tessa wrapped her arms around his back and racked her nails down it, trying to find purchase on something. As he kissed her neck, Gabriel moved his hands to where the bra was clasped together.

Slowly he undid it and cast it to the side. Then, she felt the hardness of Gabriel's chest with the softness of hers. She gasped, earning a response from him.

"Are we moving too fast? I'm sorry," Gabriel whispered huskily, pulling away.

"No," Tessa pulled his back.

Gabriel- evidently deciding that he could not stay away from her any long- connected his lips with hers again. He began to lay her back on the couch. And as he did so, she moaned, becoming conscious of his hand, which had started to crawl up her thigh, under her skirt.

* * *

**The Morning After**

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was about to swing her legs off the bed, when she felt something. The sheets, she felt the sheets against her bare skin. And it was just on her legs because she was wearing shorts. No, she felt it against her bottom and back and stomach and-

She turned to her side and saw that she was not alone, another naked person laid next her. That was when the events of the previous night came back to her. Everything came back to her, like a huge wave, it hit her. It all happened to fast.

The previous night was not supposed to happen; at least not that early in their relationship. She moaned and prepared herself for the confusion that was to come.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm back from my trip and revealing chapter. Will is moving on, but to who? The girl at the bar or someone else? All will be told in the following chapters. Also, Tessa and Gabriel seemed to be doing well, for now. And Jem and Cecily….**

**Thank You for the guys for the reviews. As you can see, Cecily is not that evil anymore. I decided that I did not really want Cecily to be the b**** of the story. Although, she's going to have her moments. But yeah, she's gonna redeem herself, sometime. And Gessa is still alive- but for how long? We'll see. And about Cecily and Jem, I guess we'll find out in the next chapter, or chapter after that…**

**Until my next update- enjoy your summer**

**-MyParade**


End file.
